


Arcanus Desire

by Artisanthemage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, a mess of smut tbh, kinda organized, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 30,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Just a bunch of random smut or very suggestive theme of the reader with any arcana character





	1. The Hunt (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be redoing some chapters given they are both outdated and I like to think I grew a bit as a writer so enjoy!

Games are often part of the foreplay, tonight it involves the Count’s favorite game with you. Lucio found hunting thrilling, the planning, the execution, and the reward all made it fun. It kept his body in shape, mentally sharp, and treasury filled (specifically when he is winning a small war). He goes on hunts than be some retired war dog sitting around with a family. Agh, the thought of him weathering like some dead rose is not appealing. Coming from a war tribe, hunting and battle run through his veins, always ready for next conflict, ready to give it his all, to sink his claws and or sword into his prey.  
Hunting keeps his body busy and mentally sharp when there is no war to join or the Court (mainly the Consul).  
However, the best hunts are one with delightful creatures like yourself, a fellow creature of intelligence and skills. Of course, he is not hunting to kill but to conquer as any good ruler should. A game of Cat and Mouse between him and a little magician. Oh, his dear little magician with beautiful eyes and lovely body he cannot wait to claim.  
Lucio had only once the luxury to fight besides a magician before though that person was just a healer.  
You, on the other hand, are something else. You do not like him or his hunts, you challenge him at every turn, you treat him as if he is as low as you. He a Count, victory in incarnate, the giver to all. What are you? Just a common fortune teller? Ha! As if that could compare to him, and yet he finds his mind wandering off to thoughts about you.  
Tonight he will have you at his mercy, begging to be released then begging for more. Eyes that border between silver like the thin line of the moonlight, or a very light blue like the clear sky of a winter wonderland. You maneuver through the maze of people on the ballroom floor blocking you from getting to a clearing. Soon you stand only a foot away from the Count of Vesuvia who holds his mask up with a stick in his right hand, a grin on his face. Like a deer blinded by the flashing of lantern set in a trap by a hunter, you stand there staring with eyes locked on his with hands balling into a fist. Now you start nearly pushing through the crowd to get to him only to meet him in a fashion of a villain stealing you away similar to the prized jewel.  
“Enjoying yourself, my arcanist?”  
You are forced to dance to him with his golden hand on your hip and flesh holding your hand, your hand on his shoulder and hand squeezing his. “Hardly.” Grumbling. The dance is a struggle between him and you, you refuse to let him lead you and him refusing to release control. The grin never disappears even after your response, “Now why don't I believe you?” Whispering into your ear, hips getting yours to sway with him as you both dance in elegance. A subtle sensual dance that has you nearly lost in the presence of the Count. “You seem to be enjoying yourself right now.” You are grateful for the mask covering your dark blushing face when he kisses right under your jawline.   
“Your lordship--”  
A sharp turn suddenly draws to realized you are no longer in the ballroom. Lucio must have whisked you away into a room that leads outside into a… an isolated part of the palace gardens. “No.” Shoving and pulling yourself away from him. You move to walk away, golden arm pulling you into his chest, lips on your ear, “Lucio, I said-- Ah!” A bite is sharp, a signal to shut up. “You don't say no when you were in my chambers two days ago.” Fuck! You cover your mouth refusing to moan as he plays the violin called your body. “I was drunk,” Lowering your hand a little to speak. “It meant nothing.”  
“Hm,” Purring at your excuses as he grinds his crotch against your covered ass. “So does this to me.” Because sex is nothing but a release for him because sex with him meant nothing but an easy dick to fill you. A sort of mutual understanding just with a minor compilation:  
The Count wants you solely.  
Whispers of such desires spoken into your ear as you both fall onto the ground, clothes shifted and dirtied by the ground. You look up at him, hands pulling--Yanking his shirt further open for you to touch his soft pale, slightly scarred skin. No matter how infuriating this man is, no matter how much you make it know you despise him, you find yourself seeking physical comfort from him.  
The Count’s golden hand with fingers armored by claws gripping tightly around your throat pinning you, encouraging you to play helpless, on the ground. You do not deserve the bed again, not yet.  
No, he must break you in like a wild horse.  
Touch you in ways he knows, and he knows, no one has touched you before. The way your breathing becomes heavy puffs of air brushing against his nose as he stares down at your face. Other hand moving the obstacle of your clothing for his flesh hand to feel his effect on you. “That’s it, let papa take you.” You hate when calls himself ‘papa', an opinion unable to be harshly stated as his hand works you over. Being choked putting you on the edge of consciousness, his hold loosens right before you are ready to cum, groaning in frustration. Yes, you will beg for release for his hands, both of them, and for his mouth when his wrist grows tired.  
Then and if he grows bored of the taste of you then maybe if you beg and display yourself prettily to him, then you will have his cock. He might even let you taste it a bit before he uses it to seal your fate once more to him. Ah, yes this hunt will be very rewarding indeed.


	2. Asra's tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who wouldn't want Asra to give them a blowjob?

The air is heavy with magic, so much that it rushes past you the moment you open the door into Asra's shop. If one did not know any better the magic would seem oppressive, but you knew better. It is going to be one of those nights. The note and game Asra played to get you here told it all. He wanted to work you up finding the build up just as important as the climax. You walk inside the shop making sure to close and lock the door behind you. Tonight called for no interruptions making this seem like you will have to stay over.... Again. Asra seems to just love adding fuel to the fire of gossip about you both. Not like gossip ever bothered him in the first place.   
Your footsteps are light against the wooden floor, magic careless your skin as if its owner was touching you. You find him in his room laying casually with a long pipe in his hand smoking a strongly scented herb. He takes one more puff before blowing a circle of smoke into the air adding more smoke into the air. "You came." He voice is light as if he is, god he's high. "I did... Are you sure you're able--"   
" _Sh_ , this is just to _relax_. Don't worry I'm coherent."   
You roll your eyes at his reply and take him at his word. Moving and sitting beside him on his nest of pillows he calls a bed. " _Did the Count upset you again_?" It is no secret that Count Lucio does not like the master magician. Though you could not blame him, Lucio is a man at death's door. Asra only hums as he empties his pipe in an ash bowl, "When does he not," With a focus grace he moves straddling your waist, "But let's not talk about another man." He is smirking at your flustered form, at the way your hands go and touch his forearms. He allows you to pull him forward into a kiss; a gentle kiss than becomes more involving tasting him. He tastes like the herbs in the air. Your eyes are closed savoring Asra while his eyes are slightly open to watch your expressions. The magician only pulls away when you try to flip the position. His index finger on your lips to shush any protests. "Tonight is for you." A grin with a dust of blush colored his cheeks.   
Asra can be selfish when he wants to be. He can hold back for as long as humanly possible just to have you beg or he can take damn close to your soul. He only does that when you are either an angry mess or he wants to. Though the second reason lately has been to prove a point to someone which you can not figure out who. It does not matter, not now away, right now your hands are delicately placed down beside your head. His body moving down dragging across your clothes until his laying in front of your bludge. "It does take much to set you off does it." He points out the matter of fact because it is the truth. Asra has the effect on you. A hum from him, a hiss from you. The clothing blocking you from him is removed quickly as if the magician is press for time, he isn't. See he'll rush to undress you at times and in those times he will draw out every bit he can from you without causing you to die. Yes, for there were times you felt on the edge of falling into the abyss.   
His fingers nibble and warm with fingertips callus from working on spell dance up your thighs causing the muscles to jump. He chuckles at your body's reaction. "It hasn't forgotten," He beings while you fidget under his touch. "I don't think it can **_ever_** forget." Asra has or maybe he was a cryptic man. But his word... Rather the things he has been saying lately makes you worry even as he tries to hide his mournful look with a sly smirk. You know that something is wrong though you wait until he is ready to tell you what it is or who. For now, you enjoy this moment. Enjoy how he takes a slow long lick up your cock, how it perks up more. He spits into his hand to make it easier for him to jerk it off. Your back arching like a bow. Soft whispers of "Asra" in the room began. His lips kissing your inner thigh. Asra's favorite spot to mark since for every step you take will remind you of who loves you. He makes sure to leave two marks there drawing out more hiss and one "Ah!" from you. Your cock feels rock hard by now and it pleases the magician. _"Fuck!"_ In bed you are vocal about what you like; Asra loves the sound of your voice. The feeling of his tongue licking one of your balls followed by his lips and sucking on it causes you tense up. Your legs cramping a bit but enough to try and steady yourself. But this man is making it hard for you to! He knows where to lick, where suck on the right nerve that has your hands move from clinging onto pillows now clinging onto his hair for dear life. You can't help but admire him when he does this, and he knows it. His eyes meet yours, the normally light purple eyes now have a dark lustful graze to them. That has you bitting down on the corner of your lip. When he has taken you into his mouth it has you holding your breath for second until letting go releasing a long moan along with your hips jolting upwards. Asra can feel you at the back of his throat a feeling he has gotten used to with you and his ex if he wanted to call the **_doctor_** an ex. His eyes remain on you watching your desperate reactions, ears open to your begs and moans as he bobs his head on your cock. His hand doesn't remain idle, no one plays with your balls delicately while the other digging his flat nails into your thighs. You on cloud nine by now with mind muddled and body overheated; you feel like at any moment you might just cum. Asra knows this, he knows everything about you, the normal pace slowly comes to a stop. He eyes had drifted closed as he sucked you off now return to meet your as his mouth slides up your cock. You swear his smile will be the death of you! Or his mouth.... Maybe just him, in general, will be the death of you. Way his tongue swirls around the tip of your cock gathering the mix of his saliva and your precum. God, the sight is amazing. " _Asra, I can't--_ "   
"You don't have too." He replies and returns to his previous actions. This time the hand on your thigh his helping him jerk you off. Each pace getting faster to the point you hold Asra still. He taking his hand away allowing you to fuck his throat until you cum in a loud groan. Asra merely hums around your cock drinking up every bit you give him. He removes his mouth steadily not to trigger any oversensitive nerves. The magician takes a sit back sides your now exhausted form wiping the sweat off with a sheet. You stare up at him through have shut eyes studying him before pulling him into a passionate kiss not caring if you taste yourself on his tongue.   


_ All that matters is him now. _


	3. The Count, The Doctor, And An Escort (Revised)

It's quite; the library is not the best place to decide to have sex, but, **_oh_ ** , the thrill of having it in such a public  _ echoing _ place. To be quite honest, the palace itself is not a good place to have sex in, but this could not wait, not with those grey eyes looking so longingly at you. Bewitched by the presence of the Count’s Royal Escort who mastered the skill of sensuality and pleasure. Being an escort at times you hated and loved it, especially when you have the doctor look at you like a body of water to a thirsty man. Tempting the bird to come of its cage, the bird being the plague doctor from his desk.

That is what made you love being an escort. 

Six foot tall of all man who blushes so easily to little compliments and touches. You played the game thinking he will chase and pin you down; no, see he just fell to his knees begging like a dog. It's cute how he would fumble with his words when you teased him, unable to look you in the eyes when you lightly touch his cheek. 

Right now that is not him, mister ‘please-touch-me-talk-to-me’. Right now you stare at a man with a determined look yet still submissive to have whatever way you want with him, long as you are having him. Julian is so close to you with both hands planted firmly on the wall beside the bookshelf, lips hovering over yours nervously. Eyes wandering your face studying as if trying to hold himself back, actually unsure or maybe scared is a better way to describe his mannerisms.   
" _ Ilya _ ." Words pronounced in a slow breath way that each syllable causes your lips to brush against his, eyes on his quivering lips. That is all you had to say to get his mouth on yours, desperate and needy.   
You never slept with any other man then Count Lucio; as his prize to touch and claim as he puts it you are solely his to bed. Course he did not treat you as a slave out of decency, though he certainly loves degrading you like one in bed. Your hands touch the Doctor's cheek down to his chest, fingers tickled by the little chest hairs. You pull back with a smirk as your skilled fingers reach his belt. "Do you what to play a game with me, Doctor?" Oh, how his face lights up with that grin of his eagerness to play and played with. You nudge him to move back that he falls into one of the red chairs in the library, you suddenly dropping to your knees in front of him. That pale face now fluttered with bright red cheeks, breath hitch when your jerk him off flaccid cock. It twitches to life highing up in your hand with your tongue flicking small licks to the tip, front teeth light grazing the side as his cock stands at attention before your eyes. That grin of his gone replaced by his bottom being bitten by the corner and hooded eyes that take in the sight of your face.   
“You look adorable, my Julian.” Those eyes glance away then widen when he realizes you called him  _ your _ Julian, your pretty plague bird in a pretty golden cage. “Oh, (Name).” His voice cracks when you take his aching cock into your mouth causes a grasping intake of air and whimpering moan. His hand runs through your hair careful of knots before gripping firmly, tooth digging deeper into the skin of the corner of his bottom lip. Your free hand travels up his chest with nails marking with angry red lines in its wake.   


* * *

 

Bedridden, that is what the doctor told him once learning that he is making progress in recovery. Even with that news, the Count refuses to play ‘Cage the lion’ anymore. Lucio does not like staying in bed all day unless he has his dogs with him or you beside him. Though he may not be a full strength to be inside of you (yet), he still likes your company or watches you touch yourself for his enjoyment.

He adores that.

The Count wanders the halls of his own gilded cage to find entertainment. Likely to the displeasure of the hack of a doctor for disobeying his “ _ doctor’s orders _ ”. Ha! Lucio gives orders not obey them.

Though Lucio has to admit Jules seemingly always wanted him to be laying in bed for what? To wait for him to return with leeches or wait for Death to change her mind!?

It is not like laying and waiting to die helped any-- Going pass the stairs to the library, Lucio stops short when he hears an odd sound, a sharp turn of his head he listens for another sound that comes after a minute delay. Eyes narrow as he walks up the stairs.

Muffled moans and choking sounds from the library,  **_his_ ** library. He swore if it that magician and doctor going at again-- He cracks the door open only to stop at a familiar sight, yet a sight of you disheveled on the floor only with the doctor between your legs. You have a hand hold the tail end of his belt that is wrapped around his throat. The doctor's belt tight around his throat like a leash as you ride him on the rug near the fireplace. The good doctor moving inside of you desperately for air and very much more for you. His eyes covered by a fabric from your outfit.

Now the Count does not like to share his toys. He is a selfish man, yet he knew better than to ruin this moment. It is rather interesting to seeing you take the doctor. "You are," You breathing heavily and voice thick with lust, "S-such a good ah," You laughed softly while Julian groans. "Boy." You hiss feeling Julian's uncovered hands dig into your side. "There!" You shout out by mistake when he hits a certain spot. The doctor frantically thrusting upward into your g-spot. Your eyes fluttering close suddenly open seeing a surprisingly calm Count stand at the door. The raised eyebrow and arms crossed over his chest merely causes you to grin, your free hand beckons him to come closer to the scene of lust. You cum when Lucio kisses you swallowing your moans, Julian’s cries of ecstasy filling the library’s vase space. He jolts at the feeling of claws running down his chest cutting lightly into skin.

“Seems we have another playmate, doctor.” 


	4. Going Slow...?(Revised)

In flowery terms, you are going to make love to Lucio. Passionate, hourly, untamed love. The stuff of romance books that heard 

In practical terms, you are just going to have sex with him. 

Of course, in practical cold terms, it seems like you are going to be used then tossed away as if Lucio would never for the simple fact you are his favorite. Something you never thought he could do:  _ favoritism _ . For as long as you have known him, he has come off as one to change his mind every five seconds. 

But you are his precious little spark, his bird.

His caged bird, a cage dipped golden and decorated in sable. 

Lucio has a fascination with magic, a pretty face, and body in addition to your power is a bonus.

Escort and royal Arcanist.

The two titles that really do not mix well, yet, they do in this Court of strange titles and duties. You were a simple wandering magician who put on little street shows or craft items lace with magic for money. Now you are living the life of those who would kill to be in your position, you might if threatened by a rival.

You hum feeling Lucio’s metallic cool false hand touch your bareback followed by his lips. Laying on your side facing away from the Count, your eyes closed to savor this moment. Your guess is his hunter like nature to take you in the more vulnerable state, to see how you will react: resist or surrender. Either way, he will have you.

So you play a different angle: Showing disinterest in this.

You cannot help the pleasant sounds you make as he touches you, but you can keep your back to him. He hates that unless spooning. It annoys him so much he pulls you down rolling you onto your back, eyes open to look up at him, at your lover. He adores your eyes, whether common or unique, Lucio loves them along with that smile of yours. You smiling as you lean up to kiss him slowly lips meshing to fit each other. 

Lucio is the one to push you back down on the bed, maneuvering to hover above you. The sound of shifting metal besides your ear as his other hand, warm yet callus from years of mercenary work, touches your throat, thumb on your windpipe applying no pressure.

It is a tactic of dominance to show that he has control though it is you that has the true control to let this go on or stop. That how this work. You give of yourself; you give him access to your mouth letting his tongue explore a conquered mouth by him. Tasting the wine from the last night's festival and he tasting the sweet taste of fruits from you. Moans, soft and innocent as if you are, come from you while your hands grab onto his shoulders. One hand grabbing metal and the other flesh, both hand warm as sparks of flame seep out. Lucio loves this about you how your magic just goes wild from being touched like this. You have to pull your mouth away to breathe only to release a cry of surprise from the cold false hand’s fingers slipping into your hole.

“Oh, how I love hearing you, pet.” Another term of endearment he calls you,  _ his _ beloved pet.

When has ever said your name?

It felt like years ago now.

“Lucio! S-slow, God.” His fingers are too skilled for their own good and causing you to reach your peak too quickly. “Hm?” He hums watching his pet writhe from just his hand. The hands on his shoulders dig into him, they feel hot like fire and he loves it, “That’s right let go. You can cum, my pet.” His voice is another thing he uses against you since you adore it so much. He groans at licks of fire on his skin bound to hurt later and holes in his golden arm? That he will not explain to Julian.

You took your hand from his skin choosing to bite onto your index finger as an orgasm, the first of many, rip through you. “Lucio,” You whimpered breathing hard and sweaty. “I said slowly this time!” Speaking after you calm down pulling your finger away from your mouth. That grin of his grows as he slides down your sweaty body, “Lucio, you  **_devil_ ** , I swear-- Ah!” Legs brought up with ease then placed over his shoulder, that damn tongue of his taking a long lick of his prize.

Because you are a prize.

“Devil, huh?” Snickering as you wiggle around as the shocks of overstimulation run through you. “The compliment is appreciated, pet.” Damn him. Damn that mouth that draws you sinfully over the edge, that man how sadistically does not allow you to cum just yet. Lucio wanted you to beg which you have no problem doing, but you made it easy. No, he wanted the real juicy begging he can get you to say broken on his bed once more. “Come on, little lamb,” Ready for more, both giving and taking. _ “Let your devil take your sweet body.~” _


	5. Choked by Golden Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio likes choking you

It hurts to have claws, golden claws, press on your throat. So why is it thrilling you to have them hurt you? The sensation is weird yet you are enjoying it and so is the Count. He is grinning looking down at him as he presses hard while your hands reach out to try and grab his arm or grab his face. The most you do is rude his makeup. How bothersome. That took hours to put on. His grip loosens only when you look ready to pass out. "You need practice, (Name)." He sounds both bored and please as he stands up looking down you trying to get your breathing back to normal.  
  
The next time he chokes you it is against the wall beside his painting. He enjoys watching you struggle under the vice of his grip; the way you tug on his shirt. You eyes roll to the back of your head before he finally lets you go. Your body slumping to the floor as you start couching and breathing in air violently. Lucio stands above looking at his golden arm checking his reflection. "You lasted a little longer." You guess that statement is supposed to be a praise.

  
Being choke should have no correlation with sex, none at all. Yet, yet you come to associate that feeling of being choked with pleasure. It scares you and you wholeheartedly blame the Count for conditioning such away. You hate it when the marks cause by his metal hand fade away. You hate trying to release yourself you can't unless thinking of Lucio and choking yourself. You hate, hate, hate that you finish yourself needing him. He must know it too since his attention never leaves you. Taking you in shadows to just stand in front of him helpless. Rather you allow yourself to become helpless to such a fear and loved ruler. He didn't choke you this time but marked you. Digging his claws into the sides your neck and dragging it to leave red lines on your skin. It hurt like needles against your skin but his burning eyes held you in place as if daring you. The smell of his natural musk and your blood makes the air feel heavier. His claws releasing your neck now move to his mouth as his licks each tip of metal covered in your blood. You should be scared not turned on! But you are and even biting the corner of your lip. "Not bad too metallic." Really? How could the tase of your blood matter to him?! "Hm," He goes ahead licking the blood from your marked neck. It feels odd causing you to grab onto his sleeve. A few long licks before he mumbles. "Better."


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall can blame the devs for this okay

Sometimes you surprise him, rarely, but sometimes you catch him off guard. In the bedroom, it is extremely rare. " ** _Daddy_** ," The title spoken in a lustful playful tone. You presenting yourself bare wearing only his cape that barely covered you. Tonight you are far more playful than usual, blame the white wine. Lucio knows you only drink when a gathering dinner requires it or to gain liquid courage. Calling him daddy must be from the liquid courage. "Say it again." His tone commanding as he climbs over the bed; bare hand going up your legs causing giggles to past your lips. "You didn't say _please_." You only jerk slightly your leg away but he grips in harshly in place. "Say it again, please." The bottom of your lip is caught between your upper teeth. Seeing him like this for as many times as you've seen always thrills you. Though you are a bit surprised he would indulge your debauchery, but he has far more. This is just one thing you decided to try on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I post a lot more for Lucio so comment a character yall would like for me to write about.


	7. Dirty Lucio Words (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://dinos-trashpit.tumblr.com/post/167306930934/you-want-me-to-fuck-you-beg-for-it-then 
> 
> Where all this started

A shutter rocks through you the moment Lucio is behind you, rocking his hips against yours. " _You want me to fuck you?"_ His voice low, his breath hot against your ear but eyes looking in the mirror in front of you both. Lucio enjoys looking at himself and having you in that image makes it even better. You are a mess from all his teasing and keeping you on edge today. You swore you might just cum if you look at him in your reflection, so you kept your eyes closed tight.  He chuckles feeling rocking against him, "Beg for it then." Lucio is sadistic with you, hell, he might be sadistic with anyone he bed. You whimper while your head falls down and eyes open to look at the floor. "Please, Lucio." You sound desperate but Lucio tsk your words.  
"Now you know you can do better than that, **_lamb_**." He movements start to slow and you panic tensing suddenly while shoving against. "My lord, please! Count Lucio, I'm begging you to fuck me." You hated how that sounds especially when Lucio releases a mocking laugh after you begged. "Hm," You hear him followed by the sound of his clothing being moved around. God, you hope he going just take you now, but instead, your hands are press behind your back and tie by his belt. He binds it tightly as if wanting there to marks left over after this, no surprise.

 


	8. Dirty Lucio Words

_"You wanted to be in control here, hmm,"_ The air feels hot close to smothering you. It was a bad idea to return to his room and demand he leaves Nadia alone. You spilled your heart out too much and now he has it in his claws. You love his wife which amuses him, somethings never change. You dared to challenge shouting how she is no longer his. Lucio can believe that but you, you are always his. The harsh words you spoke course state otherwise but you just need a reminder. "I don't think you understood me." A reminder that you are his even in death. Claws brushing around your neck then going up and yanking a fist of your hair back. You whine trying to reach out and grab what isn't physically there. _"You are mine,"_ You can see the painting of the Count before your eyes, a headache developing. _"Only mine, witch."_ Those words ringing in your mind. Suddenly your body slammed against the painting causing an 'oof', slowly you slumming to the floor.  
 _ **"Only I can have you."**_


	9. Beloved Countess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love her okay!

There is an aura around Nadia that memories you. The way she walks with a grace of butterfly but the danger of a cheetah. The way she beckoned you to her bedchamber with a curled finger around the chain of your necklace. You can not help but follow her and feel helpless, and not in a bad way. "Sit, pet." She commands gesturing to the bed, her bed. God, lord almighty you are in her chambers late in the evening, she just commanded you to sit on her bed! Her voice, sweet honey voice, chuckles at your blushing form following her command. "You listen so well, (Name)." Her praise causes goosebumps all over your skin. Her lavender gown is picked up from the middle of her thighs and raise up so she can sit comfortably on your lap. "I wonder what else you will do for me." She muses.  
"May I kiss you?" Your voice is soft and shy but she doesn't tease you about it. Nadia simply nods letting you capture her lips desperately. Opening her mouth for you to taste her, the mix of her meal and golden goose stimulating your taste buds. You touched her by taking her face between your hands to draw her closer. Nadia is merciful enough to allow you to give into your desire. Ah, how desire can be so easily used against a person. Nadia's eyes are not closed like yours are while you both kiss and only her eyelids lower when you pull away to breathe. _"Had your fill, pet?"_ The title she gives you send a shiver down your spine. "I plan to take my fill of you," Fingers taking their time to undo the clothing she supplies you with. As if she dresses you each day like a gift waiting to be ripped open by her. It makes you moan at the thought. Her smile tells you that your thoughts are correct.


	10. At death's door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight spoiler for the latest Wheel of Fortune update.

Lucio lays they watching them through tired eyes yet he is smirking, “ _Couldn’t wait any longer, dear?_ ” You merely huff in reply removing the silky sheets from his body before removing your clothes. “ _Oh, we aren’t going slow tonight?_ ” For a man a death’s door he still has time to tease. “Shut up, Lucio.” Your words come out harsh but he knows you mean well, you care too much about him. When you kiss him he returns it hungrily, golden hand grabbing onto your arm. The movements are quick which usually hurts Lucio, but you don’t care. Not right now. You need him for as long as he will have you and for as long as his body can handle you. You push him down gently, something he allowed, before rocking your hips against his clothed crotch. “Relax, let me take care of everything.”  
He snarls, “I’m–”  
“I know but just humor me.” Your gaze his soft something he can’t help but give into.

* * *

The first few minutes of sex hurt for him; his lungs burn, he can’t really hold you, and he feels like might pass out. He expects to be mocked, he isn’t shiny and golden anymore, he weak and human. “Lucio.” You call out his name like a prayer and he savors the sound. You still love him, you don’t belittle him, you see him as he wants to be. A savior, a knight in shining armor, golden. He groans as he cums into of you and you moan joining him through his orgasm. You ride him until you are both spent. He looks up at you searching as if expecting this to be some feverish dream he will have to walk up from. His bare real hand reaching up and touching your cheek gently. At death’s door he sees things differently yet the same. You are different from those around him and he took you for granted. Guess he assumed everyone loved him as he loved himself. “ _So beautiful._ ” His voice is scarily kind causing you to lean down and hold him close. “I won’t let you die.” You spoke, “You aren’t allowed!” Your reaction may be overly dramatic and maybe pathetic to some but you don’t care. Lucio seems to like it from the way you hear him chuckle. “ _As you wish, little lamb.”_


	11. Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend that loves Muriel and I made this for them!

His skin is littered with scars from his time on the battlefield and in the arena, you kiss every one of them on his chest. Muriel is a man of few words but when he does speak it is important. That's fine with you since you speak most of the time for both of you. He listens with an interested expression and nods when you need confirmation that he listening.  
"I love you." You say against his massive form. He nods with closed eyes and pats your head. A deep hum becomes from his chest when you kiss his lips, at first gentle until you slip your tongue into his mouth. The man opens his mouth for you and dances his tongue against your, a battle of dominance he never wins or at least allows himself to win against you. His hands move you flush against him enjoying the way your smaller frame heats up from this. Funny you expected a man with such a large stature to be more dominating, he can be when he wants, but he always lets you lead. Your hands started from chest enjoying the way the muscles shift and leathery like feel. Then up to his metal collar that you unlatch letting it drop to the wooden floor. "You shouldn't wear that anymore, my love." You hate the thing. Muriel sighs, "It is a reminder." It a few words that hold so much meaning behind them. Next, the cloak falls off truly revealing Muriel to you, "You should not have be the bearer of that reminder." He hums as a reply at first but then he leans down taking your lips into his own. The way he claims your lips is as if you might disappear at any moment, that he might disappear from your life. He once was a deadman who fought in the moment and now he a simply a man with a beautiful person in his arms. You pull away gasping for air while his lips go to kissing your cheeks then your neck. He never marks you, something you don't understand, but he touch lingers on your skin. You wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you up taking you to your more than shared bed. A plethora of animal furs from hunts ago with normal sheets, you bought for him to enjoy. He lays you down gently, allows you to get comfortable before climbing over you. His hand brushes your hair from your face, eyes taking in your face. He can never kick the habit of taking in the sight of you. He fears that something or someone will take you away from him.   
Muriel is and may always be like this so long as he believes the Count is still alive. The man that made him fight like a dog for his entertainment. "Sh, I'm here." You say in between kisses. You nug his shoulders giving him a hint of what you want. He lays on his back helping you get his pants off. "I will always be here for you." Your touch send sparks through his veins, his hold on you had to move to the bed. Even if you wanted him to hurt you he can't bring himself to. Your gentle giant. You start with his chest, kissing downwards while sliding down his body until you are nested in between his legs. Suddenly his hand is touching the side of your face making you look at him.   
" _You don't have to."_  
You smile placing a sweet kiss on his palm, "But I want too." Muriel is a very... Equip man to say the least. You can take only maybe some of him into your mouth then your hand to cover the rest. When you do this you can see him struggling not to thrust upwards to force you to take more of him.  
You use every skill you know possible to ready him. He groans and chokes out a gasp while his hand that he had on your face now is tangled in your hand. He growls when he feels you tease him making him harder and harder until he feels he might just cum. "Stop." He voice shakes you from your moment. Your mouth makes a 'pop' sound when you release his cock. "Is something wrong?" You worry this was not a good time to be intimate with him. But then he gives a small smile that causes you to light up in wonder and blush heavily.   
**_"I rather spend myself inside of you."_**  
When he sits up and you move to hover over his lap. He doesn't take you right then, no, he prepares you. Making you hold onto him for dear life well his fingers work inside of you, body moving so you are under him. His mouth is the last thing you feel before yelling out his name. It feels like you might pass out before he checks on you. A nod from you followed by a kiss. The moment he enters you it feels like every part of you has become one with him. You choked out a cry passes your lips, Muriel stops his movements but you move upwards to finish the joining. Your head his toss back while his face is in your neck. "My love," You say finally. "Muriel, I won't break." You want more, you always want more. You feel teeth on your skin sending a shiver of delight through you. "Ah, yes." Finally after so long he marks you as his, your nails rake down his back. He tests a short hard thrust inside of you before setting a pace.  
Course it is nearly impossible to move with such a large man on top of you, course that did not stop you from trying. He holds himself up look down at you with those green eyes you could get lost in... If your eyes were open.   
The sounds of laboring breaths, skin smacking against skin, and the creaking of the bed fill the room. You writhe under him trying to stay intact with reality and completely lost in the moment os ecstasy. Your nails are drawing blood and Muriel has stopped marking you. In fact, he had a better idea. Pulling out of you and moving you onto your hands and knees. God, the second he was back inside of you dived into pure oblivion. He was over you, touching you, reaching parts inside of you that you don't believe anyone could or can reach. And the pace is unforgiving, his hands are restless all over you before reaching between your legs.  
That was the end of you. That is what slammed you back into the real world where you sure got a taste of death. Muriel groans the growls close to your ears causing you moan the moment you feel his cum inside and slipping down your thighs.


	12. Punish Me (Count Devorak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I blame this on my Arcana Swap AU and my friend that loves Julian.

The invitation to his chamber comes to no surprise after meeting what seems to be a ghost of his dead husband. You met that ‘ghost’ before during your hunt to find the missing arcana card. Julian sat on his bed with his on his face. You weren’t sure if he was grieving or just tired. Having to wake up a month ago to endure this plus knowing that your husband still lurks in this world. It must be a lot for him. “Ilya?” Since the night of the first kiss on the bridge, you have become more comfortable calling him by his real name; this cause his hands moved away from his face revealing his grim smile, “You came,” Though he looked sad. “Of course… I ordered you to.” His lips became a frown. “(Name), I….” He opened his mouth then closed looking down again now at his hands. You didn’t think the Count could look so vulnerable and in front of you. Did he really trust you that much? Julian doesn’t react when you move and sit beside him on the bed, arms wrapping around his chest. “Take your time.” You assure him. He looks at you from the corner of his eye before replying.

“I have been taking my time for too long and look where it has lead us,” He scowls at himself. “My husband haunts his room, can I blame him?! They didn’t even give him a proper funeral!” You let him rant, he needs to get it off his chest. By the end of it, he shaking and eyes are slightly red from tearing, “How embarrassing of me.” His voice is back to the one of the teasing count, must be something he does to hide his feelings. You shook your head with a small closed smile gracing your face.   
“Not all. I came here to help in any way I can, Count.”   
“Ilya, I rather enjoy you saying my name.”   
The way he said sounded so warming as if, no, he does trust you. _“  
Ilya_,” You say softly as his face moves closer to yours. You moved your arms down and placed your hands on his.   
“Lay back.” You state.   
Julian knew where this is going and chuckled. “I thought I was going to have to order you again to kiss me.” He teased.   
Seemed you will not be able to live that down.   
A grin appears on your face at this words, seems it will be one of those nights. So you sit on his lap. His hands resting on the bed to hold himself up with gray eyes shining with delight. You smack him for talking back to you, you pushed your hand into his pants, reaching his hard cock teasing it, already leaking, “ _You want me to let you feel it, that sweet release..,_ ” Your voice insidious.   
“ _Beg for me, Ilya_..”   
Hearing you saying his name sent a chill down his spine.   
_“F-fuck, I..I’ve been so bad. that’s right, punish me, I’m such a horrible, ah! P-person!”_  
He shaking with anticipation, it has been so long since someone took control since Asra touched him. You pull his hair back revealing his bare clean neck. He smells good with his natural scent and his cologne. “Oh, and will you tell me your crimes, Count Devorak?” The pure lust in your voice has him panting along with your grip on his cock. It tightens then loosens moving up and down to keep him sensitive. He groans which is not a reply, his punishment for that is a sudden loss of your hand. “ ** _Answer me._** ” He swallows loudly before saying, “I let the woman who killed my husband roam free,” A tug on his hair releases an “Ah” sound from him. “I neglected my people and indulge while they suffer.” You start marking his throat down to his collarbone.  
 _ **“Please, punish me, ləv.”**_   
Getting the great Count Julian Devorak of Vesuvia, whose word is the law to beg, that made you moan as you kiss the middle of his chest. Your other hand returns to cock which feels harder than you thought possible. “You like it don’t you?” Your voice causes a shutter, you hand that was in his hair move to his chest toying with his nipple. “To be punished for your crimes; to feel pain.” He nods to every one of your words.   
“You should see yourself right now dear Count,” Your tongue licks the negated nipple. He rocks his hips upwards thrusting into your hand. “Writhing like a wanton whore.” He whines when you give him what he wants for the moment. “Imagine if your people saw you now, begging for a commoner’s hand to fuck you.”  
“(Name), please.”  
“You think you deserve to cum, Julian?”  
Julian’s hands are digging into the sheets trying to control himself but you make him weak. He is weak.  A man with power who dares not use it against you for he wants to be the weak one. No, he is not weak, no, he has power still for he willingly allows this. “ ** _Take what you need but know once will never be enough for you._** ”  
Julain feels like his head is spinning and you aren’t even choking him. It is like his whole body is being touched in so many ways. Your eyes, your beautiful eyes, feels an abyss of sensual lust. He chants your name over and over until he cries it out and feels his pants are soaked in his cum. “Such a dirty boy,” You point out as you slip your hand out and display to him the mess he made. “I should make you clean it.” You state while moving your head away from his chest. Julian groans when you take a lick of his cum on your hand then hum with closed eyes. “ _Divine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @dinos-lavapit for adding to this <3 
> 
> Note: I headcanon Julian speaks Russian or a Russian like language


	13. Step on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Valerius, am I right?

The feeling of a cool liquid falls onto his skin sticking to him, the alcoholic scent mixed with a variety of fruits. He can't move at moment with his arms tied in elegant patterns with ribbons latched to the bedpost. He groans followed by his head tossing back, he looks like a mess with his long hair unbraided and free, his bottom lip solen from bitting it. Valerius's eyes never leave your face watching how a smirk grow on it, your tongue licking your lips. Your eye glances up at him while you moved down and drink the wine from his chest. He sighs feeling cold replaced by warmth. Once you drank from his skin you sat up then stood on the bed, your foot moving to step on the Consul's bulged. "I rather have drunk that from the bottle." You apply pressure causing a shutter and a quicken breathing from the man below you. "Change your bathing salts, Consul."  
"Why should I, witch?" He tries to sound like he is in control but he is losing him. "I will use whatever--!?" You cut him off but using the long heel of your shoe to put pressure on his crotch. "What was that?"


	14. Lucio x Asra (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh new shipping?

Asra’s eyes stare back at Lucio, rather a demonic goat, but still Lucio. “I will take them from you.” His words no longer have the depth to them anymore, if they ever had. “Go ahead and try it.” Asra is confident now more than ever that can protect you. Lucio eyes shift from you then to Asra’s before narrowing. “ _I’ll then just take you instead_.”

 **What?!**  Asra expected ‘away’ after that statement. His head hurts as Lucio laughs images flashing in his mind causing Asra to hold your hand tightly. “ _You always were a brat, magician_.” Asra’s cheeka are growing red as Lucio flashes the intimate dance they could have. “ _You want someone to both give and feel pain with you. Someone to fill you in every way._ ” Asra tries to talk but can’t it feels too heavy with Lucio’s magic to try. “ _I can give that to you, Asra. Just give into me.”_

“Why not do it now, Lucio?” Asra resorts causing Lucio to falter.

“All talk and no bite as always. You never changed.” The magician hissed before shoving Lucio out of his mind.


	15. Lucio x Asra (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mawhawrhaha the goatman screws the magician

It does not matter how it happened or why it happened, all that matters is to get it over with. Asra can feel him everywhere in such intimate ways it sickens him. Death should not have made the former count more power than what he was in life. The magician wonders if karma is doing this as a joke!? Asra has done nothing-- Was this payback for being cruel to Ilya?! They both knew what they were doing and how it would end. Asra drops his head in defeat knowing he will have just let the moment past until he can gather himself again. He tries to resist moaning more grabbing onto Lucio's claw, Asra will not give him that satisfaction. Lucio's growl floats in his mind and vibrates across his skin. The former man seems all to delight in this moment to the point of marking the magician.  
"Do not you--"  
 _"Dare? I dare, brat."_ Lucio is taunting him after his teeth already left deep bitemarks on his shoulder. Asra snarls at Lucio once he wills himself to look at the monster. _"Such fire in those eyes."_   
Asra opens his mouth to reply with venom but all that follows is a moan that slipped out. Lucio hit a spot Asra hoped he wouldn't find, seems the Count lives up to his talents in the bedroom. Each thrust is different; slow and steady, fast and rough, rough and slow, fast and steady. Asra mind is slowly turning blank; nails dig into the ground gathering soil into his palm. " _We could have done this in my room_ ," Lucio speaks. " _My bed was far more able to give you comfort._ " He licks the shell of Asra's ear making the man below him cringe. " _I would have made this last for hours. I always wondered how long a magi's body could handle orgasm,_ " A sharp thrust makes Asra cry out. " _After orgasm._ " The white-haired man is losing, he can't believe Lucio won after all this time! " _I always win._ " The claw that was pinned beside Asra's head moves. It travels down his back before slip around to his torso and in between his legs.   
**_"And to the victor goes the spoils."_**


	16. The Magician(s)

One kiss is sweet and emotional. The second kiss is filled with desire and curiosity. You can figure out who the real Asra is, but the Asra in front of you seems to up the stakes. ‘Kiss me.‘ This Asra took your words to heart a little too much. Lips again before cheek then neck. You are willing, so willing to embrace the careless feeling of this Asra. The one behind you, your Asra, seems not liking to be outdone. You feel his lips on the back of your shoulder trailing to your neck. Love and Lust working hand in hand. It has you pressing up against one then arching against the other.

It feels like you are going to melt. Oh, and the way they both say your name, calling out to you. Mind fuzz but not too lost to be idle. And you do not want to be idle. You touch each of them, a hand in your Asra’s hair behind you and a hand on the other Asra’s chest. Gods, the copy feels so real, so warm. You moan when your love, yes love, a hand is slipping down your pants. 

_“Oh!”_

You hear a chuckle from both Asras. Rocking against his hand results in the other rocking against you. Trap between the both of them.

It makes you nearly want to never leave.


	17. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D) Muse A gets aroused in the middle of the night and tries to quietly relieve themselves by masturbating, not realizing that Muse B is awake and watching

The shameless flirting from him should not have happened but when you had agreed to search him, the look you gave him. Julian of course did not stop you from touching him, a touch that he did not know would have him blushing like a virgin. He blames your magician hands for making him weak. Honestly, he blames his touch starved body. After that meeting he prayed, yes prayed, to see you again.

Then you showed up during his moment of lament, beautiful you dressed in wondrous colors. Maybe he is bewitched or the Countess just knows how to dress you, he feels himself losing himself to you. And he hasn’t even bedded you. God, the day that happens, if it ever happens, Julian is not sure he could contain himself. Like now having you sleeping beside him. You look so peaceful and warm. Your face pressed against his back, hands around his waist. All this physical contact has not allowed him to sleep. He can’t turn to look at you without risking removing his eye patch. For now he can just touch your hand, stare at it while his other hand slips– This is a new low for him but it has been so long. Asra had for a time been a source of physical contact, mostly sexual. But you have provided something more.  **Love** ? Maybe it is too soon to call it that but it is close to it. He bites down on his lip to stop a groan from slipping out. Thinking about how your hands would feel around his cock, how your lips would feel as you bite down on his shoulder. Breathing through his nose he stops himself from breathing hard.

You are  _intoxicating_ .

You hand where he had the taken your wound, moves but does not make him stop. Your eyes blink several times, Julian is not aware. Pressing further into him does not cause him to stop, in fact, he goes faster.

“ _Shouldn’t you be worried if_ **_you_ ** _get caught_ .”

Oh, how daring you are. A whine alerts you to what he does besides the way his hips are rocking, not too much, forward. Julian nearly stops breathing when your hand is on top of the hand on his cock. “Ilya.” Taking over where he left off, he reaches behind him holding onto your thigh. “(Name).” Voices low as you both converse. You encouraging him to relax, to let go. Julian confessing his desire for you. The sticky substance of his cum covers your hand and stains his pants.

“The feeling is mutual.” You say kissing his neck leaving him blushing and whispering a ‘Thank you’. 


	18. Oh, Captain, My Captian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is into Pirate Roleplay and you can't change my mind

Touching and examining the actors’ wardrobe rack you giggle seeing the reflection of Julian in the mirror. That silly blonde wig on his head along with some overly gaudy outfit, you hold in your laughter. Then your eyes get fixated on the corner of the mirror. 

A hat.

A pirate captain’s hat.

Now you know about Julian’s “Pirate Adventures” since you asked him or he brought it up several times. Taking the hat and sneaking off while your beloved doctor readies himself for his performance. Which is hours away, but an actor must be prepared, or something along those lines.

“Ahoy!”

Julian jumps at the shouting of your voice behind him. He turns around with his costume only partly closed. The doctor’s eyes widen at the sight of you. Eyepatch, hat, jacket, knife on your hips (his knife he notices). 

“Uh, (Name), what are you doing?”

You glare at him, not _really_ glaring at him, “That’s **Captain** (Name) to you, landlubber.” Voice as ‘pirate-y’ as best as you can make it. It ends up causing you both to snicker at the bad acting on your part.

“Well, seems I was right about you making an e _xcellent_ pirate, Captain (Name).” He moves to touch you but the game is not over. That grin of yours says it all, the fact you grabbed and slammed it on the table behind him. “Aye, and you, sir, makin’ a fine catch.” The red on the pale skin of your beloved’s face is a confidence booster. You move close enough so he can catch your 'out of character’ whisper. “ _Say_ _the safeword if I go too far._ ” You never want to push Julian even is the masochist man always tends to do that to himself. He nods, his barely exposed chest rising and falling. “Catch, Captain? I assure you I have nothing of value.” He is giddy and uses the smile on his face to appear he is nervous. You raise an eyebrow, eyes wandering down is body presented to you, you back away enough to remove your heating body from his.

“Oh, really and I am sure this is,” Gesturing to his clothing. “Commoner's clothing. Tsk, tsk. Do you take me for a fool?” Your fingers tap on the handle of the knife.

He nods then quickly shakes it. “N-no, ma'am. Though I heard most like yourself are not really educated.” He bites the corner of his lip when you laugh at him. “See, I learnt how to read. Fancy education and all. Let’m tell you, fancy pants,” A loud step forward has Julian parting his legs a bit for you. “You know what I learned from those books about pirates, Devorak?“ The knife is present in front of him, no, it held and being pointed at him.

Daring him.

_Tempting_ him. Julian sucks in a sharp breath before speaking, "A-and a what is that–” The knife is drawn closer to his chest. “That we,” his shirt is torn further open. “Take what we want.” You shove yourself against him with the knife at his throat. Enough pressure that if he moves it will cut him. “And you have quite a lot to take from, landlubber.” Your nose brushes against his in a matter that makes him know you _are_ _going_ to kiss him. “Do you submit?” He groans when your thigh pushes up his bulge in his pants. “Say it.” He nods again not caring the knife is cutting him. “ _Yes,_ _please_.” It is not hard to kiss Julian with a knife to his neck cutting into his skin. Nor is it the first time such a thing has been done. The knife lowered tracing his broad chest, cutting off the buttons of his costume. You’ll sow it back on later.

Your other hand grabs a fist full of his hair pulling his head back. With your lips no longer on his, you bite, suck, and **mark** his neck. The glowing mark on his throat healing them away much to your displeasure. You detach yourself from him which got you a needy whine. “On the floor on your back,” you give him room. “Hands above your head. Good, boy.” Praising him always gets him hard, besides pain. 

You move to stand above him, his eyes following up your legs to the hands undoing the oversize belt buckle holding your pants up. With those tossed aside on the floor, you sit down on Julian’s chest.

 

**_“If you are good  enough I just might let you inside of me, landlubber.”_ **


	19. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness for @doctormctiddy

Julian remains still, eyes following the motions of your body swaying back and forth. “Love?” He does not want to stop you but he is worried you might fall over if you keep balancing yourself on the tip of your foot on an unsteady chair. Your turn to fast in surprise causing you to fall over, which lucky for you, Julian is quick to move forward and catch you. “Oh, good morning, Doctor.” You smile up at him. It is rather cute that refer to him as ‘doctor’.

“Have you even slept?”

Based on the rings under your eyes, the answer is ‘yes’.

You glance away looking over at the chalk broad with random drawing and words all over it. “I want to get my idea down,” You stand up straight when Julian puts you down on the solid floor. “I think I have an idea for how to at least temporarily stop the plague’s progression in Lucio’s body.” Hand gesturing to what make appear like nonsense to others. Devorak takes a seat on the pillows Asra left from the night before.

You know Asra left that for you in case you got tired. “Go on.” Julian smiling at the gleam in your eyes. 

“If you look here– Ilya eyes here– Ha, ha.” He isn’t paying attention to you, well not the way you hoped. “Sorry, I just got lost in you.” You snicker at his cheesiness. “Ilya, please this might just save… Agh!” You pout realizing a miscalculation in your work. You ease it only to find more flaws.

“(Name)?”

“Wait, I just have to redo this.” You start to climb the seat you used to help you draw at the top of the chalkboard. 

“Maybe you should rest.” Julian stand up to gently stop your hand from kept writing. “You can look at this once you get some rest, love.” You shake your head ready to argue your point, but he knows you, your stubbornness. A kiss usually gets you to stop talking, sometimes a little _more is_ needed to be done to get you to stop being stubborn. Your the corner of your lip twitches indicating you are about to smile but hold back. “Julian…” You giggle when his starts kissing your cheek then going down to your covered neck. “Just one hour more then I’ll sleep.” 

He shakes his head.

Julian holds you in the most romance and gentle way that has your body very willing to sleep than your mind. You laugh when he trips on the carpet thus falling backward onto the mountain of pillows. This only gives him more of an vantage to coax you to sleep. “Julian seriously I need to keep working.”The irony is that Julian is one pulling all-nighters and always trying to Asra **not** to sleep in all day. “In a moment, my love.” He is not letting go nor stopped kissing you, now it is just light butterfly-like kisses on your skin. You yawn and slowly blink several times. “You evil man.” He grins against your chest, his nose rubbing on your collarbone. Your breathing slows, the fighting has could to a stop. For once is thankful for the nest Asra made in the library. “Love?”

You hum then moan, body getting warm and curling towards him. 

_He won._


	20. Resist Me (trigger warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Julian Devorak (The Arcana Swap Roles AU)  
> Triggers: Rapeplay, internal struggle

Being the escort to both Count Asra and Count Devorak can be difficult. Difficult and amazing. Both men have different tastes, Asra wants you to play with him often to be in control, as for Julian always wants that control over you often putting you in  _interesting_ situations.

Like now.

After seeing too Asra after his meeting with the Court, you went to the Count's garden to relax. The glowing deadly flowers oddly always soothe you and the sound of the water fountain behind you. You always sit in front of the statue of the bull statue. As you got due the sun-setting, you stop when Count Devorak walks in locking the gate beyond him. "Your worship!" Bowing quickly in respect then standing up straight with your head down. "(Name)," He sounds annoyed maybe even a little angry. It is no secret that the marriage between the two is an _unhealthy_ one. Neither can agree on whatever their relationship needs.

"Turn and bend over." Except for when they want you. You whisper a 'Yes, your worship' as you followed his command. You remain still as you see his legs moved from your right to behind you. The concubine gown Asra always makes you wear is lifted up revealing your unclothed nether regions. "He shouldn't have you whored out like this," The rustling off his pants follow and you feel his cock rubbing against your hole. "You deserve respect." Count Devorak from day one had spoken about how you should be treated with more care. How Asra should allow you to wear better respectable clothing and to leave the palace when you want. Asra however never listens and once retaliated by locking you in his bed chambers for a week. You were not able to walk right for a while after that week.

Julian leaned over holding your hips in one as the other assisted in him slipping inside of you. You hate how your body has grown so accustomed to these two, yet that is how all escorts are trained.

**_We are to give whenever our master wants us._ **

Julian groaned as he slowly entered as you bit down on your bottom lip. Only fully inside of you he remained still. You waited obediently like a dog, you felt like a dog.

"I want you to resist me." His voice low and shaky.

"I don't understand, your worship." You really do not since this was never asked of you. Julian groans and you whimper when he rocks his hips slowly. "Pretend I am raping you." You stop yourself from moving with him. You nod and he stops, leaning off your back as both hands gripping onto your waist. You try moving away but he holds your hips firmly. "My Count, please, I don't want this." Role-playing the way you think he wants. He scrambles to grab you forcing you against his chest. He groans as you move around his cock. "For too long I waited for this," You cry out in pain when a hand pulls your hair back, sobbing when his cock thrusts into you in this foreign angle. "Now I have you." You continue to fight him, resisting him so much he starts tearing your clothing.

"That's right," By now you are on the garden floor with both hands behind your back being held down by one hand at the wrists. Your legs fighting to get you away from the Count. " _Fuck,_ _fuck, yes_." 

You don't know how to feel about this game. "Please… I can't…" Your body is too far gone from the pain mixing with pleasure so well. Julian released your hands to flip you on your back. Your hands fly to his revealing shirt, nails digging into fabric and skin. "Ilya, oh Gods, Ilya." Each of his hands holding your legs up as his thrusts becoming harder, faster, deeper. "Cum on my cock you whore." You don't care about the game anymore, all that matters is the release of this building heat. "Your Count commands it."

Usually Julian would make you run away from him playing 'Cat and Mouse' with him. This felt wrong. It was not something you were taught about nor did you feel you had any say to stop like the other game. You cried out as you cum, twitching with your body giving out causing you to lay limp on the ground. You did not look at the Count when he kissed your cheek after cumming inside of you. He pulled back slipping out of you. "Thank you, (Name)." That smile does not look right now. You simply nod your head as you sit up pulling your gown down. No words are spoken again which you believe caused Count Devorak to leave without touching you again.

You do not like neither men, you realize, both cause you discomfort in some way. Either by degrading you as a person or putting you in "games" that leave you like you are now.

Dirty and hurt.


	21. Test Subject (Artisan x Valdemar/Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely NONCON

The price of having Valdemar's assist was a price Valerius was partly unnerved to give. Yes, he wants complete and utter control of Vesuvia, but he likes to believe he is not completely and utterly without mercy or reason. However, he understood it is the price he must be willing to pay and that he must look past the moment towards the future. Thus why after former Countess Nadia's exile (just to stop a potential war and riots), Valerius gave Artisan to the mad scientist. There was no fight, no tricks as per-agreement. Artisan willingly left to their estate to whatever fate may hold there.

Valerius  _almost_ felt pity for the magician.

 

"What a fascinating specimen you are going to make." Artisan cringed at their voice as they approach her with a surgical blade in hand. She turned her face away when Valdemar brought it under her chin. "Very fascinating indeed." Artisan swallows her whimpers of fears as she blouse was cut open exposing her breasts. The blade hovered lower to where her loose pants are held up. "These obstructions are going to be a problem." Artisan could only lay there, held down by metal cuffs to the table, as the sick doctor stripped her. No, torn her clothes open. Luckily, she can close her thighs together tight. Sadly, it does not stop Valdemar from touched her smooth skin. "The luxury treatment has done wonders to you, hm?" Artisan struggled when the evil doctor's hand venture up with fingers grazing the cloth cover core of the magician.

"That reaction~."

Artisan sob quietly when her dignity is stripped cut by cut. Soon she laid bare saved for the open blouse still on her. The table stand up for the doctor can see Artisan upright. This also allowed them to slip two fingers inside of her which they did.

Valdemar admired the witch's will and struggle to get away from their exam.

"I-- 'm going to," Her breathing got heavier, "You'll pay for this!"

Tears streaming down her face licked away by the villainous doctor's lips. Artisan does not see their complete face when she shuts her eyes. "Shh relax. Hm, yes indeed you are a wonder." Seems the anatomy of a witch is indeed like a non-witch. Artisan tired curling up for some sort of comfort. A comfort never able to be executed. Valdemar touching her like a sick pervert. "I never meet an Avianan," The remarks gave Artisan a headache. "You are rather a fascinating type of magi." Artisan wills herself to not moan in pleasure, to hold back as much as possible. Her mind wonders to Asra hoping her master will come to save her. Nadia, she hopes Nadia is safe, she does not want the Countess to her like this.

"Hm, ah there we are." Valdemar on their knees still fingering Artisan who couldn't stop the first orgasm that rocked through her. At this point openly sobbing when Valdemar continues to do other things to her.

Once the evil doctor had enough they collared Artisan, she realizes it blocks her magic. The collar attaches to a chain on the stage where she sits holding herself. Valdemar is " _kind"_ enough to toss Artisan a medical grown that she quickly puts on. "Rest up, my little specimen. We have much more to discover later." Their face close to hers that allows her to spit on their cheek. That gets her a laugh and a surgical blade under her jaw. "Or, we can start the next examination now, hm?" Tilting their head in a bird-like manner. 


	22. Delight (Sub Lucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a cool tumblr user! Next update hopefully soon.  
> TW: Use of the word 'Bitch' and slapping Lucio once

Beautiful smooth skin from freshly bathing, face red from his cheeks to his ears, the tip of his cock dripping out beads of pre-cum. The face of desperation is enough to make you more turned on than you already are.

"Be a good boy, Count."

He bites down on his bottom lip holding back a groan as her hand just moves the water around his cock. Lucio swears you are using magic to have him reduce to _this._ "Hm, open." Opening his mouth wide with tongue out like a dog, he accepts the pouring of wine into his mouth. You lick up the droplets that land on his chest. Your toy behaving well so far as he keeps him on the edge. Lucio cries out from just the shift of the water. " _Please,"_ He begs very well when he wants something. " _I_ _need to--"_

"I said the **_same words_** , but you still left me tied to your bed for **_hours_**." Growling in a low seductive tone. "Stop begging like a _bitch_. Oh, I forgot you are _one_." He groans as you yank his hair back giving you a full view of the marks you left on his throat. "Who's bitch are you?"

Pride had him remain silent, loving to be humiliated had him sobbing in sexual frustration, "Yours." Voice low, barely above a whisper.

You gave him a backhanded slap across the face after releasing his hair, " _What_ _was that_?"

"I am your bitch!" Practically shouting out the words had you grinning. You kiss his lips softly, hand taking his cock underwater and pumping it. He struggles not to move but his hips refuse to obey his will."That's right give in, my love." Licking the shell of ear downward just to bite his earlobe.

The golden hand breaks the bath stone as he cum in the water, back arch rigged like a bow, hair messy along with his makeup. "(Name), (Name)." Repeating your name like a chant. You assist him in riding out his orgasm until he slumps on the bath steps with you in his arms. Lucio's nose rubbing against your chest taking in your mixed scents with hints of sex. "You spoil me." Mumbling on your shoulder."I try to my Count." Petting his hair with water, "Would you like me to continue after your bath, my Count?" He grins nodding, sneaking a kiss.

 

"Why wait until then?"


	23. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra x you x Lucio 
> 
> the request for Nadia x mc x Lucio is next dw

Asra after sometime knew at some point he will have to confront the Devil, but he not, however, know how it will happen. Lucio, the Count of Vesuvia, embodied the tarot card too sickeningly well.

"You allowed the Devil to trap you, magician." Lucio's voice loud and full of truth. "Now look at you." Asra did not want to look at himself. Lucio forced him to by bringing the grand mirror in front of the bed. You being on Asra's lap clinging onto him as you rode him. The magician wanted you for _so very long_ that love blinded him. Now that he has you in his arms Asra knows he will want more, he both wants to take and give more to you.

“You both look adorable together."

He just has to get you away from **him.** Lucio has his claws sink deep into your heart and mind, Asra does no know how or why. You draw the magician's attention by kissing him, slowly, passionately, it leaves you both gasping for air. "Asra," Your voice calling out to him like a siren to a sailor. Julian would have liked that analogy. 

"Look at you two," Asra growl at the sound of Lucio's voice. "Come, lil magician, they're getting tired." The magician tries to bite Lucio when the Count touches your chest from behind, metal and flesh flicking your nipples. Due to the closeness of your bodies Asra can also feel Lucio’s fingers on his nipples.

“Let-- (Name), just let me d-deal with,” Asra could barely form words by this point. “Me.” Lucio rolled his eyes, tongue licking your over marked neck. “Hm, don’t worry, my little fox.” Golden hand slipping between the two of rocking bodies, “I’m just here to help.”

“Ah!”

The cry comes from both Asra and you cum when Lucio slipped his golden hand between your legs causing your orgasm first. The domino effect caused Asra to cum inside of you, falling backward onto the red bedsheets with you on top of him trying to catch your breaths.

Lucio taking his hand licking the cum on his fingers. “Well done, Asra.” 


	24. If It Feels Good, Tastes Good, It Must Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nii-chan who wanted dubcon Nadia x MC x Lucio
> 
> I have no shame about making the reader an escort or concubine huehue

Countess Nadia often can be selfish, she likes to keep the things she likes to herself, to be handled only by her. You being one of those special _things._ Royal Hetaeras are not unheard or Concubine, it is seen as an honor to be selected in such a high position. Though you were selected as a 'gag gift' by a courtier. Count Lucio found no special interest in you calling you "Too plain" for his taste. Yet, the Countess, a princess, found you “ _A_ _beautiful little thing_ ".

You really don't like being called a  _thing_ honestly.

She keeps you in her crafting tower for her amusement which can be just conversation or sexually. Nadia, which she allows you to address her as is kind to you. Pampering you like a prized treasure and dressing you like a doll.

But, you still are a thing no matter what kind of words she whispers into your ear.

You touch the thin seer dark purple silk sleeve on your arm. She always has you wear colors like her own. Currently, you are in her bedroom wearing an elegant but simple robe as you await the Countess's return from a Court meeting. After every meeting, you come to her room to relax her in any way she wants.

Words or sex.

You sit up at the sound of the door being unlocked thinking it is Nadia. Instead, it is her husband, the one who called you boring. You cast your eyes down at the sheets as you curl up with your back against the headboard. You dare not look at someone of high stature unless told otherwise.

"So, this is where she keeps you, hm?" You try not to seem nervous, you are more than nervous. "Well? Say something, concubine." He doesn't even remember your name.

"Your Lordship, where is the Countess?" You dare to look at him as golden claws touch and lift your chin up for him to inspect you. He hums likely ignoring your question.

"Who knew there is something under all that plainness," Musing over how well his wife peeled away the dirt to reveal a small gem. "I might just have to steal you away." His lips are dangerously close to yours. You know Lucio's anger, it is a legend among the Court, and you know his greedy nature. You turn your face away when he moves to kiss you, it does not stop him from kissing your jawline and neck.

You do not return the affection in fear of the Countess being displeased with you, but you not stop him from pinning you on the bed. Flesh hand pulling the robe open inch by inch, lips have you bitting down on your own. "Your Lordship— " You want to say something that will stop him, the luck of the Gods save you when someone's throat is being cleared loudly. Your eyes open, not realizing they were even closed, to see the Countess with a raised eyebrow and look of disgust, "Husband."

The Count pushes himself off of you, straightening his jacket, charismatic smirk on his face, "My lovely wife, I have been looking for you."

That got him an eye-roll, "Of course, now that you have found me: what is it you want, husband?" Not once taking her eyes off him while you scramble away pulling your robe closed.

You block out the rest of the conversation just process what happened and what nearly happened. He had touched you which you did not want, yet, you allowed him with no resistance. The weight of the bed shifts as the door is slammed causing you to jump in fear. “There, there,” Your beloved Countess holds you in her warm arms drawing you close to her chest. “I should have locked the door.” Mumbling to herself. “This will not happen again, my love.”

“I’m sorry, Nadia.” Whimpering in her chest. “I should have— I—”

She softly chuckles, “You do not need to apologize to me, my love. I do not expect you to fight back especially to Lucio.” She places her finger and thumb on your chin tilting your head up to look at her. “Not without my permission and you have it.”

* * *

Scouting the halls, you slip from one corner to the next, the Count’s dogs sniffing the air as you sneak around them holding pomegranates behind your back. Some believed these beautiful creatures to be just dumb fetchers, but you know better, these dogs are hunters.

And no hunting creature is stupid.

You take another step and white furs are jumping on you causing you to squeal in joy, “You got me!” Tongues licking your face, wet noses sniffing and kissing your cheeks. “Okay, okay.” Pushing them back as you sit up with one arm free. “Here you go.” Presenting the fruit to the well-trained dogs who sit patiently.  You place each fruit in front of them then nod for them to eat.

“Usually they would bite anyone for food.” The Count’s voice behind you causes you to scramble up adjusting your messy look. “Uh, your lordship, I did not see you.” Keeping your head down. It has been days since the ‘bedroom incident’. Nadia had been making sure to keep you close at all times despite the looks given to her or you by the Consul during meetings. You hide into your when the echoing of his heels signal him getting closer, “Still shy are we, concubine,” His real hand brushes back a strand of hair. “Hm?” He rather enjoys seeing people be weak before him. You shook your head, “I am not supposed to be around you, your lordship.” A lie but he does not need to know that-- And it seems he knows it too when he shoves you to the nearest wall. The action has your hand grabbing a hairpin from your hair pushing it against his throat as if it is a knife.

“Oh, now you are going to fight me?” Amused even surprised a bit by your resistance to him. Then again he expects no less of a servant to his wife being loyal solely to her. Nadia has that effect on people closest to her when she allows them at such a distance. You stare at him hard pushing the pin further up his neck to where his Adam's apple, “Leave me alone, your lordship.” If you could you would run away from this place, if you had not cared for the Countess. He backs away chuckling with hands up to his face showing his surrender to you, “This is my palace, (Name),” It has been so long since you heard your real name; you almost have forgotten it. “It is only a matter of time and place, my darling.”

You do not like this man at all.

* * *

“But why?!” You are scared, shaking, holding onto yourself refusing to let the Countess touch you in any way right now. You curled up into a ball on your bed holding back tears from being angry at her.

“You are my only way to—” You cover your ears not wanting to hear her excuse for giving into her husband. It seems that is all she does nowadays. “You could have found another way but instead you caved into his needs.” Tone cold just as your shoulder is to her as she reached over to touch you. It cracked a piece of her heart to hear you, to see you, resent her for a mistake she could not control. If she knew another way she would have chose it. Pulling her hand away as she pushed her lips together, she got up from your bed, “I… Be in my room at midnight.” No nickname or title after her command. Only the tone of heartache. You do not move from your spot when your door is closed nor when the Count’s dogs slip in from the small doggy hole you made in the door. One jumps on the bed and lays on you while whining, the other just place’s its head on the bed watching you. These two always could sense your mood no matter what.

From happy to sad they are always there for you.

“Your master is an asshole.” You mumble and got a bark and whine from the dogs in reply. You swear they can understand you.

Remaining with the dogs for the rest of the day helped a lot and it surprised you the Count did not stop by; you are known for being the second person the dogs are always. You like to think he is getting giving that bit for  _mercy_ for the time by yourself.

Such time goes by slowly like blade slowly entering between your ribs, the clock striking midnight the twist of than blade inside of you.

 

You prepared physically an hour prior. Bathing in oil that would appeal to the Count, dressing in fabrics that appeal to the Countess, the game of the Royal Hetaera is to hide yet be bare to your masters. You walk with grace, side glance the Consul as you make away to the Countess’s room, the look of a Hetaera has any person stop and take a second look. The Consul is no less affected by the look. Your knocks are soft but loud to display all teasing need for the client.

“My dear,” She stares at you shielding her surprise with desire, you doubt that desire is fake. “Do come in.”

You step inside heading straight for her bed and sitting down, the robe riding up to show some skin of your legs. “Where is his lordship, my ladyship?” Because she is your Countess and you are her concubine. 

Nadia sat down next to you on the edge of the bed, “He will be here soon,” Her hand caressing the side of your face, traveling down to your should slipping the fabrics down to reveal the skin she found clear of her marks. “He likes to ‘fashionable’ late.” Her face drew close to yours. You close the gap giving yourself over to the Countess.

Always give, never take unless ordered to.

Lipstick stains along with hickeys are given, she wants in return is your willingness. In return, you get to touch her. You lay into the center of the bed, robes open exposing that you wore nothing underneath. The Countess licks her lips as you slide off her headpiece and placing it on the headboard giving her a show while you minimally undressing her. “You are rather greedy tonight, my dear.” You flutter your lashes at her followed by a shy smile that she eats up. Soon she might just eat you up in the most erotic way. “Sit in the center of the bed,” Clawing then sitting like a precious pet she treats you as. “Truly you are greedy.” Getting behind you, her legs wide open and on both sides of your body. You lean back with half-shut eyes looking at her blushing coy smiling face, “Look at the door, my darling.” And do you without failure. One hair in your hair keeping it away from your neck as she marks it more on her favorite side. You subconsciously open your legs for her when her hand slides between in. You whine, further your body towards her, toes curling as she plays with you. She plays you so while with those sinful fingers.

“You started playing without me, Noddy.” You try so hard to keep your eyes open to see Count Lucio walking towards the bed shedding his cape then shirt.

“Don’t make a mess of my room nor my pet.” She is not happy though she does not make you suffer for it instead her fingers curl inside of you causing you to let out a long moan. All while keeping eye contact with the Count. He bites his bottom lip crawling on the bed, kicks off his boots when Nadia gives him a look, “Let’s see what else that mouth of yours can do, royal whore.” That should not have turned you on to point your entrance clench around Nadia’s fingers. He stands on the bed undoing his pants with no shame, no shocker, displaying himself to you. You pout turning your face away when he tries to get you to take in into your mouth. He growls in a dangerous way, “Behave, concubine.” You glance up at him snarling as his cock rubbing your cheek precum smearing it. You take him in one moment then pull away. Technically you did take it in his mouth.

He grabs your head pulling it forward forcing his cock back into his mouth, “You should have trained them better, Noddy.” Speaking after sighing tossing his head back at the warmth your mouth gives him. Nadia’s eyes narrow, “They are not a dog, Lucio.” You moan at the loss of her fingers just when you were about to cum. She reaches up causing Lucio’s head to go forward taking her two fingers into his mouth sucking on them. “They are a treat and should be treated as such.” A pop follows as well as a cough being freed from the Count’s forcible deep throating. “My apologies, my concubine.” Stepping back and dropping on the bed. “Let me repay you.” Legs push apart has you turn away blushing heavily as he grins like a wolf to a scared lamb caught in its den. Nadia holds both of your hands in a supportive way.

The hard part she did not want you to face alone.

It does not hurt to have a man inside of you; you have had men before but Lucio is different in some way. He does thrusting into you harshly, but he does not start moving nor demand you to beg. “Breathe in,” Nadia says above you. “Breathe out.” You do not realize you needed to until you followed her breathing steps. Lucio’s is having fun with your chest finding spots that make you try to pull away but want more, he licks the parts Nadia lipstick stains left. Your grip tightens on Nadia’s at the slight movement of his cock in you. You cannot believe he grew harder inside of you. “I think they are more than ready, Lucio.” She does not like to share you remember.

“Oh, I know.” Your nipple slipping out of his watering mouth, “I just _adore_ watching your face.” Before she can retort your moan cuts her off. Lucio starts out slow to torture you mercilessly; you believe this is payback for refusing him. Yes, you have not forgotten completely why you are here, you just know your place enough not to resist it or them. You do not hold back the moans, whines, whimpers, or groans Count Lucio can pull from your writhing form desperate for release.

“That’s right,” His arms are holding your legs up to his hips, “Let **her** know how well I take you, _lamb_.” **_Lamb_**? You heard he only talks those he truly desires, course a favorite plaything, lambs. You really do not want to one of those people he fucks then tosses out. At least Nadia likes you for your brain and your body unlike him. “Y-your Lor-- Ah!” You fall apart by his hands and cock. You felt like you betrayed Nadia even though she is the one who betrayed you first. A few more thrusts and his cums without care inside of you. You twitch under him feeling the foreign substance fill your core then ooze out as he pulls out of you. He sighs with a chuckle as if this was just some jog, pulling his pants up that slid down during the act of sex. “I can see why she like you.” He bottoms are done. “I approve of your construction project, Noddy.” Winking at you who curl up towards your Countess. 

 

You never want to be used like that again.


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Swap Roles AU fanfic this time for Count Lucio.  
> Count Lucio: A hack magician that only knows how to smooth talk his way out of trouble or with his swords. He also knows slight of hand.

Lucio, you have yet to learn or figure out his last name, is a master of the arts. If the arts are conning, mercenary work and slight of hand. Honestly, how he was able to pull off a fortune telling booth is a testament to his skill and how dumb people are. Now that you are his ‘partner’, he just deals with the front desk handling herbs or out doing work. He is always out doing work. You hate that about him even though his cocky snarky attitude is another thing to hate, it really is outweighed by his alley cat mentality. You have gotten used to it but not as much as you have of having him in your bed.

Now you are not dating the man! He seems like the type to have multiple lovers and notable name a single one. It hurts a bit, but you take what you can.  
But not tonight. Instead, you lay restlessly on the soft mattress with your body facing the direction of the door.  
Another night of trying to stay up late waiting for him.  
It is so ridiculous!  
You, him, this!  
Camio in his cage cries, “Papa home! Papa home!” The fact Lucio calls himself ‘papa’ to his pets (two spoiled dogs and this damn bird who is luck that you think it too cute to cook) is damn weird. You have made a coy joke about it only to have that backlash. “ _You_ _can call me papa if you want, love._ ”  
That got his pants on fire.  
Drawing the sheets closer to your chest you force your eyes close to at least try to sleep. Ears open to the sound of the wind outside, calm. Nature always soothes you in such states. Slowly you drift from the physical world in the land of dreams.

The metal claws tickle under the bird’s chin, the bird lifting his chin to his master. Lucio had come home just before the early started to mix with the night sky. Given his years of hunting and living in a tribe for most of his year life, it was not difficult to sneak into the shop without waking you. The two hunting dogs that he always brought with him went over to the back room to sleep. When you wake up you will likely greet them with great affection, you always do without fail. Camio eats a chip that Lucio handed over to keep him quiet. “Yes, papa’s home. Now be good.” Whispering through the cage before leaving off. The sliver claws are removed along with his muddy boots. Next, the vest which drops on the stairs, the sword on his hip quietly places on the wall upstairs where you sleep soundlessly. Now he knows you must have been up late because isn’t closed.  
Lucio frequently feels guilty for leaving you; especially when he does not even give the littlest of detail as to where he is going. He sits down on the looking down at your sleeping form. “L–” The word is stopped followed by a pained expression. Why call you such a thing if you probably do not feel the same way?  
“Lulu?”  
That causes him to put up his facade, “Has sleeping beauty finally awaken? I was starting to think I might have to kiss you to wake you up.” Leaning closer down.  
So.  
Very.  
Tempting.  
Your eyes widen then soften, “Would you have?” Your heart is racing at the thought of kissing him. It always has, you just never wanted to act on such things nor looked for such things. Lucio leans back surprised at the boldness and met it with his own. “Maybe. Are you _awake_ now, magician?” Lucio internally kicks himself for sounding commanding. Wars changed him a bit. Rather mercenary work. Perhaps both did.  
“I fairly believe so,” You blink slowly as you touch his face. “If this is a dream it’s a rather cruel one.” Nose rubbing his as he draws closer to. After being out constantly, always away from the city, the shop, his pets, and most importantly _you._ Wonderful you who deserves so much more than his little jobs could provide you. If he could have the wealth the Counts of Vesuvia, Lucio would give you everything. Anything at all times.  
“You are overthinking, Lulu.” That damn stupid nickname you call him.  
He chuckles under his breath. “I’m sure there is a solution to that.”  
A kiss.  
He finally kissed you. More so grabbing hold of you and pulling you close to his body. Sweaty and that shoulder pad of his also his claws digging into your biceps. Though the kiss kept you distracted for a bit. He tasted like pomegranate while you tasted like the herbs you mix to make tea. His hand cautiously pull down the sleeves of your nightwear. You laugh when he starts attacking your exposed neck, his weight forcing you to fall backward onto the bed again. Laugh dying out when he bites and sucks on certain spots leaving red angry marks. “Lucio?” He hovers above with a smirk on his face. Your hands reach up taking hold of his beautiful face to bring him down to you to kiss him again. That cool metal hand snaking its way up your nightwear reaching to your bare nether regions. “No smalls?” Mumbling against your lips in a teasing manner. You sigh then pout when his metal finger teases your hole, “Just fuck me.”  
You get more weight and groan as a reward. The tearing sound has you clinging to the bed sheets, the heat of his mouth on your nipple arching upwards towards him. Lucio is a **_very_** skilled lover. The mercenary life often needs moments of _distressing._ You though are far more than a simple pair of legs to get between.  
“ _Lucio_ ~.” Calling out his name as he touches you with flesh and metal. He wants to draw every whimper, whine, moan, cry from you. So long he wished to touch you— And the fact you both share is so cruel to him; every night with his back towards you to stop him from smelling you only to wake up with him clinging to him. He groans breathing in your scent, hips rocking towards yours. You both feel like animals in heat begging to be filled, to fill. You shivered as fingers work inside of you instead of the mercenary just thrusting into you like you thought—  Hoped. His lips capture your moans, shallowing your moans like an incubus in books of demonology. Lucio’s groans are delicious, addictive sounds that only you demand to have. His grins went his fingers slip out your entrance slick. “I would have done this so much soon if I knew,” You chuckle as he sat up on his knees with hands almost ripping open his pants to get his cock out. Hard and far more than ready to have you.  
“You say that, but still I—”  
“I said fuck me, Lucio.” Grabbing pulling on the dangling belt on his pants. Now it is he who chuckles shaking his head. Legs tossed open, grabbing by your thighs, and pulled towards him with a squeal followed by a gasp from both of you as his cock slip inside of you. He growls at the sight of you writhing, clawing at the bed sheets with your back arch upwards.  
The next hour is filled with the creaking of the bed, moaning, Lucio’s hands leaving angry marks on your back that is returned in kind with sparks of a fire spell on his back. Messy kisses with the smudged of his eyeliner that you do not see the point in. Your leg lifted up over his shoulder. His body forced down for you to ride. You turned over onto your side then your back for him to take you from behind; he pulls you up to hold you close. His flesh hand sliding down your chest, teasing and pinching your nipple, going between your legs. You call out his name over and over again. His breathing is uneven, heavy heat brushing against your ear along with a whimper of your name spoken like a secret. His cum sticky sliding down between your legs, not you care as you turn your head kissing your lover in a feverish frenzy. “Again?” His nose rubbing your nose. You nod with a small smile, “Again.” 

 


	26. Close the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubcon af 
> 
> based on [this](http://jaegervega.tumblr.com/post/176155913141/a-scenario-that-came-to-mind-and-i-had-to-draw)

The creaking of the desk in the Count’s chambers should have alerted him. His hand touches then grips the handle turning it downwards. Julian has not seen his apprentice in an hour so naturally, he went looking for them. When opens the door wide his eyes do the same. A sea of curly black hair blocks a face, the Count standing straight up slamming into… Julian recognizes the clothing! “Hello, Devorak.” The grin Lucio gives does not appear as one of embarrassment. “Come in! And do close the door behind you, Artisan can be fairly loud.” Julian stood in shock as Lucio made is point by thrusting into the apprentice causing a loud moan.  
“I-I,” He is disgusted with the screen. Julian is a man of particular tastes but all in which he satisfies consensually. This looks dubious at best.  
“Shy, are we, now?” Lucio chuckles stopping his movements. He grabs a hand of the black hair yanking it back to reveal the face of what Julian feared. “She came here to collect some blood,” His head nudging over to the two vials of blood and a needle. “Course, I wanted something in return.” Brown eyes cast down in shame with a ‘am sorry’ silently mouthed. Julian glares at Lucio, “So you fuck her?” Another chuckle now at his anger.  
“That is her job as my _Enchantress._ ” Julian– He never knew! “Come closer. Look at her.” Pulling her into a standing position. Her top torn open, skirt lifted in the back to her hips. “Tempting isn’t she?” Julian will not deny that truth, but this is wrong. That does not stop him from nodding hesitantly. Lucio takes a lick of the tip of the elf’s ear, the witch struggles not to cum. Lucio playing a cruel game on her.  
“Close the door, Julian.”  
The close clicks close behind him. Golden index finger beckoning him to come over. Artisan’s eyes are closed shut in shame, Julian should not see her in this broken state. Leather fingers touch her face, gently cradling her face. “It’s okay.” Julian saying to her in a kind matter than she nearly forgotten he is capable of. “You can look at me.” Dark Brown eyes flutter open gloss eyes. Julian kisses her head as she grabs onto his shirt as Lucio starts moving. “Focus on me.” Whispering to her alone.  
“Gracias, gracias.” Chanting the native words against his neck.


	27. A Hunter's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Roles AU! Julian Devorak  
> TW: blood and knife play

The cool blade flat surface traveled down your chest; patterns for you to be aware of where he is going cut. Count Devorak is a skilled hunter from Nevivon. He used these skills to hunt and gather many of the late Count Asra's exotic animals collection. Faust and Mephistopheles, Asra most prized snakes from the north. Julian spoke about how those were the most difficult to capture.

Similar to their master who took years for Julian Devorak to capture Asra's attention.

You remind still as the living Count's blade draws a bit of blood from the center of your chest. His tongue follows to lick the blood off. He pulls back looking down at you, "It is said if the hunter drinks the blood of their pray it gives that hunter strength," He resumes his treatment of your body, cutting thin lines where the blade previously traced patterns. You do not flinch or whine at the sensation of the blade piercing into your skin. His lips, however, make you blush heavily.

He is tasting you in the most intimate of levels. In the memories you stumbled upon, you had seen Asra cut Julian's hand for a mysterious spell then lick the blood off of the man's hand. You hum at the added pressure on the blade going deeper into now your side.

Pain.

You have been through so much that your body has become numb from it. Years in the Arena can do this. The constant stabbing, punching, being thrown on the ground, and the breaking and snapping into place of bones. You learned to block it all out to the point of numbness.

Yet.

Julian has a way to get you to _feel_ something. It isn't much at first, whipping then bitting are cute to you. When he decided to do the "hunter's" approach things escalated. Here and there you felt the pricking of the familiar sensation. The stabbing into your side above important organs caused you to shake. Along with his leather-clad hand fingering you, finally, you felt _something_. "J-Julian." You whimpered out his name barely. Julian twisted the blade in further that had you yell out. Somewhere in the world, this is a sin, a taboo to gain pleasure from such level of pain.

Your body shivers then shake as the orgasm the Count pulls from you runs through you. The blade is pulled out to help you ride the crashing waves of pleasure until you are just laying on the Count's bed with an open deep wound.

"(Name)?" Your eyes are closed along with your shallow breath is worrying your lover. "You need to heal yourself." You could very easily, but not now.

"More," You have roughed out worst. "Please." There is a concern at first before lust mixed with greed. You are a ruby among diamonds. Julian hates diamonds, too cliché for his taste. He licks the blood of the blade is safe yet erotic manner. You taste your own blood when he kisses you, tongue battling against yours. First, in the heat of it each other's mouth, exposed to the air, and mouth against. Your left-hand grabs the Count's hair tugging while the right-hand pull his fancy robe towards you. His large framed clothed in those elegant Nevivon styles, you wanted him still clothed during this _performance_. The Cont does enjoy the theatre.

"Ah-mmh~." A delighted moan as pressure is placed on the wound on your side. You are certain your blood is leaking out and staining the fancy bed of Count Devorak and all over his gloved hand. Given where he stabbed you likely a lot of blood is likely to spill out of you.

All for sex, amusing.

He is careful to get off of you and open your legs after lowering his pants enough to free his prick. You don't even look so wrapped up in trying to breathe and not pass out. Blood loss is the suck-ish reason to stop beside passing out midway into intercourse.

The penetration of his cock into your lower region pulled you from your distracting thoughts. "Shit," Julian taking a moment to collect himself. It has been awhile, he once told you, since he has "coupled" with someone. Mazelinka was the only person he interacted really with, yet, not sexually. He vaguely remembers a time he slept with Valdemar but that was… a rather wanting

'to forget' moment. "Don't move," hands digging into your hips halting your rocking motions. You wanted him now. No waiting or sweetness. "(Name)!" Overpowering the Count-Hunter Devorak pinning him on the blood-soaked sheets. "Hm~" Purring at the jolt of his hips causing him briefly moved deep inside of you. "Ilya." The sound of his Nevivonian name resulted in a sharp intake of air from the man. You place on hand on his chest to hold yourself up, the other hitting your wound, you lifted yourself then slammed back down. 

Burning from the pain, coldness from blood loss, even the lightheadedness is making this moment an experience. "Ilya, _Ilya."_ To you, you are saying his name, to Julian it sounds like gibberish of a person on the edge. But he wasn't close, not like you, he needs a little more. “(Name)," Calling out to you from your haze of pleasure. The knife is still on the bed where you were laying. Yes, he needs to feel that rush that only you--

Yes, only you can give him this tip of the edge of death.

The blade went straight through into his right shoulder digging deep until it was buried in flesh and sheets. "Fuck, fuck!" Growling like an animal warning a predator to back away. You did not yell out one final time, your voice long is gone, your mouth hung open with drool slipping down the corner of your mouth. Body arched up like a cat, wound looking worst than before, your hand now covered in blood staining the Count's shirt.

Absolute rapture on both ends.

Heavy breathing, groaning as a knife is removed, sharing of warmth but neither dared to go to sleep in this state. "Mazelinka is going to kill me." You mumble as you sit up with Julian's soft cock inside of your sensitive hole. You first heal the Count due to his wound being far from worse than yours. He laughed softly gingerly moving you back the bed and pulling out. For a moment he watched his cum seep down your legs before going to grab a robe for you. "Thank you, (Name)." He says turning back to you now sitting up with a hand on your waist healing the wound. You smirk, "Anytime."


	28. Wreaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rough sex very rough sex   
> My MC x Count Lucio

He should not be drunk during the celebration of a man who murdered his father, yet here he is pinning the murderer down. The murderer/birthday boy, Count Lucio, under him willingly, oh so willingly. "Push them together." Siren's voice demanding the Count's submission. Lips with a red stain from the wine form a grin, "Make me~." His hair pulled up to slam his head on the carpeted floor. Siren's other hand forcing the Count's open thrusting his index and middle finger inside. Lucio sucked on the leather covered fingers without hesitation, Siren breathing uneven at the sight.

His father is rolling in his grave.

The doctor pulls his fingers out, "Push them together." Using those wet fingers twink a nipple that has the Count groaning. "So demanding." Tone mocking as he pushes his chest together. Siren wastes no time undoing his pants and slipping out cock, his snarls showing a small fang-like tooth. Lucio laughs in a low tone as the doctor rocks his hips on the supposed 'best pair of tits in Vesuvia', Siren wants to punch the little shit of Count. But he is too lost in the rut, Lucio's tongue out licking the tip of cock teasing it. Siren brings the man's head up further so his mouth took in the tip with each thrust. The Count enjoying himself from the dominance the doctor displayed."Fuck, f-fuck you." Tossing his head back as he reached the edge. Lucio hummed around the tip, purring like a damn cat. A deep hateful growl followed as the doctor cum all over Lucio's chest.

The Count groaned when his hair was finally released. Siren moved off the Count ready to leave, flesh hand grabbing tightly tugging, "What that's it?!" Snarling at the man. Purple eyes staring down with a darkness behind them, lips once frowning turned into a sneer, "Alright, your lordship." Lucio had expected he will be in control being so used to it and getting what he wants; he not expected to be turned over forced onto his knees. Though it thrilled him to be controlled in such a way especially by this doctor. Arms tied behind his back by his own sash long enough to be a leash. Lucio hummed as he legs were forced apart, "Like what you see, Doc?" Grinning as Siren pulled the Count's pants down revealing his ass and more than ready cock. "I told you to shut it." Delivering a sharp slap on Lucio's ass.

"Aaah!" Lucio yelling out in pain. Siren glared watching him recover then wiggle his ass, "May I have another?" Playing coy.

Siren chuckled darkly, "Another? That's not how this works, brat." Fingertips running through messy blonde hair. The Count turned his head to look behind him confused and curious, eyes narrowed shot widens out as a sharp pain shot through his back. "Y-you--!" Mouth hung yield open as the doctor entered mercilessly, "Be a brat, be punished like one." His cruelty showing as he gave one sharp thrust sheathing myself completely inside. Lucio could feel both the pain (a lot of it) and the pleasure of having Siren's not full hard cock growing hard inside of him. The handmade leash keeping hold of Lucio's writhing form, a sadistic grin widened on Siren's face widening. The other man laid helpless, pain barely fading, toes curling pushing away the bedsheets. The doctor not moving an inch to torture the murder more, he instead examined his nails, "Done yet?" Purposely sounding bored.

"Fuck you!" Makeup ruined, teeth out as he snapped at the man behind him. He cried out in a mix of pleasure and agony as Siren pulled out then slammed back in. " _Ah,_ _uh, shit._ " Lucio struggling against the restraints.

"Be a good boy a beg, Lucio." Siren at the way the pathetic Count laid their helpless with his head shaking. Never has Lucio felt like this so helpless to anyone. He felt his body be pulled up to a kneeling position up against Siren, the doctor had wrapped the leash three times around his hand enough to just bring Lucio's helpless body upright. "Come on use those hips like I know you can, whore." Lucio whining as Siren moved lazily inside. "You like that don't you? Being a whore, I think the best whore of all Vesuvia," Lucio mouth open to insult the man only release a needy moan. "That's right our Golden Count is really a _bitch._ " The derogation just made the blonde desperate for all offered to him. He moved his hips like a whore, bouncing on the doctor's cock, the loud sound slapping skin mixed with his shameless moaning.

"That's right," Other hand going to Lucio's red precum leaking cock. "Come on, you can do it." Praising send him over the edge cumming all over Siren's hand. Lucio fell forward hanging barely up by the man who seemed to be enjoying this."Oh, over so soon?" Lucio twitched helplessly as the man still inside of moved brutally, "We aren't done until I say we are, royal slut." Letting Lucio fall face first onto the bed, free hands grabbing in a bruising like manner onto the other's hip. "That's right, give up." Siren's eyes glowing brightly, basking in the Count of Vesuvia. He turned Lucio around onto his side, leg lifted up over his shoulder, the Count head toss back embracing the merciless thrusts. 


	29. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'If It Feels Good..."  
> Requested

"I am not your concubine, your lordship." Tossing the golden silk collar with a red beetle gem on it to the ground, in a very dramatic manner. He stands there with his with his arms folded together across his chest in a lax state. The eyes roll and chuckle informs you he is not taking you seriously. "Have you forgotten who _owns_ this palace?" Stepping closer that his foot barely touches the handmade collar of his favor.

You stick your nose up at him, "And have you forgotten who took me in while you were set on tossing me out, your lordship?" His lips frown twitching at the corner. “It has barely been an hour since your wife left and already you are going around marking your territory like a dog.” You loathe this man not because of what happened, it was bound to happen you believe, but for the lack of respect for his own wife! Now you have never seen him degrade her publically, however, it does not mean he does not emotional drain her. Day in and out he just snips as the cords of her will until she gives into whatever he wants for the moment, you have been one of those moments. A few seconds of silent glaring at him is laughed off by the man in red, a loud obnoxious laugh that fit a theatre villain. He wipes the corner of his right eye with his finger careful not to ruin his make up, "Pick up the collar." His eyes stare into yours with cool calmness.

"What?!" Hands making a fist by your sides.

Lucio chuckles, "(Name), I want you to just pick up the collar." The tone started off amused then grew serious. You glance down then to his stern face; seems you have no choice in the matter rather you do, but there will _consequences_. With no powerful ally by your side, you are helpless. You stare at him as you take a step closer going onto your knees, it then he grabs your hair pulling you forward so your cheek rubs against his crotch. You turn away as you snatch the collar away. “You should be thankful I am taking a liking to her, concubine.” You roll your eyes staying still refusing to give him any satisfaction. “My wife did not even offer to take you with her, instead she takes that magician and my doctor.”

That hurt.

You tried not to think about it as she packed for the week at the summer palace, nor spoke up as Doctor Devorak took her bags with a smile on his face. Your head hanged in pain as tears started to build up, is she getting bored of you? “She just didn’t want to possibly get me sick is all.” Maybe Nadia does not like you anymore after her husband had you. Lucio started petting your head like one of his dogs, “You and I both know she would have found a way around that,” He holds out his right hand for use to give him the collar, you do without even being told so. “No, I think she just wanted someone intelligent enough to hold a conversation with and just submissive enough to fuck.” His words cut like swords into your heart because in some way you know…

“I can hold a conservation.” Voice soft, helpless.

He looks at you like a puppy, “I’m sure you can for a few minutes,” Your hair is lifted so he can see your bare neck. “Even I can too but Devorak knows plenty more than little you, pet.” Doctor Devorak is smart, far smarter than you. You have listened in on more than one occasion on your Countess’s and the Doctor’s conversation, you barely could keep up! The collar is placed on without resistance. If you become Count Lucio’s Royal Hetaera… Maybe she will…

“My lordship,” Your head tilts back to stare up at him submissively, “May I make an offer?” He nods bitting the corner of his lip displaying a short fang-like tooth. “If I become your person concubine, will you let me use your library?” In your land, concubines have very basic training in reading only to sing songs for their masters or mistress. Now that you are under a Royal household you figure you can learn more thus winning favor with your beloved Countess.

“And what do I get in return, pet?”

“I will be your concubine…?” You look confused.

He gives a lopsided smile, “I want you to say what that implies, my pet.” The hand moves away from your hair to his pants losing the strings that hold it up. ‘Oh.’ Is all that crosses your mind. You adjust your position to one completely on your knees in front of him giving him your whole attention. “I am yours to use as you see fit, whenever you see fit. I will be loyal solely to you, and your wife. If I fail my task as your hetaera you may dispose of me.”

He pulls out his cock in front of you that you internally brimming in angst at the fact you are betraying your heart for favor with the Count only to win back your favor with Nadia. “Seal the deal.”

This is degrading you tell yourself as your lips kiss the tip of his cock. Yet, there is that hidden thrill to this. He indeed won as the Count said he would, but you are one with the real power here. After having you in front of Nadia, a taste that he found himself wanting more of spoke volumes. You stand in not once breaking eye contact as your hand takes hold on his cock, his breathing hitches ever so slightly. “Count Lucio of Vesuvia,” Purring out the ear close to his ear, “Shall I lay myself down on your floor for you to fuck like an animal or,” He grabs your hips drawing you closer. You smile, “Does the sight of me on your bed like a whore awake your desires, my Count.” He growls turning you both, backing you towards the bed. You pull a fast on him using his cock like leash leading him to turn and fall onto the bed.

“Tsk, tsk,” Giggling as you straddle his thighs, “You wanted me, but it will be how I want you.” The traditional Royal Hetaera robes are loosened, sleeves fall off your shoulders baring your chest to hungry blue iris eyes. His hand is slap away, “Down.” Your hand pushes on his chest causing him to lay back down.

A Royal Hetaera is a courtesan or concubine to others. Your body is a form of art, sex is your tool mastered like a spell. You are one of many skilled Hetaeras from your land, trained to bewitch with glances and smiles, to display and be proud of your body. It is an honor to be chosen as by a royal household of great power, however, the skills and talents of the Hetaera must match this power. Your ‘power’ is love, rather the sensual pull of love you draw from others. Hips sway like a dance inviting to your Count, hands gliding up his chest touching cloth and flesh. Your eyes speak a language that he finds himself trying to decipher.

“Say you need me.” The voice of a Hetaera must capture a siren’s song, “Tell me how you need me, my Count.” Drive the prey closer to rocky shores. Lucio is drowning in you in every way, desperate to be inside of you, touch you, hold you in his room solely for him. He has no problem describing the way he desires you, you moan tossing your head moan at the words, he adds details to see more of this side of you.

Nadia is the type to have control during sex. You perform a dance of a submissive lover.

Lucio is the to satisfy carnal desires, to give into even need whatever that need may be in the moment. There is no real control and that is your leash to keep him down.

“Oh, Lucio.” The cry of his name has him flipping you over, robes lifted, your nails dig into his back as he tares off your bottoms in a greedy rush, “Again.” His voice demanding as he thrusts into you with a grunt. You moan again the ruler’s name. Hands above your hand exposing yourself utterly to him. You bit down on your bottom lips as a grin threatens to across your face; the Count too business attacking your neck and fucking you. You silently laugh staring up at the ceiling, hips moving to meet his in adulterous pleasure.

 

The real wolf in the den in the one in sheep’s clothing.


	30. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: spanking

There are consequences to repeatedly pushing the buttons of the Count of Vesuvia, out brat-ing the brat. When you came into his study to continue the argument standing why you are right and that he is wrong, the last thing you expected was to be taken over his knee. Your legs attempting to hit him only to be held down so his leg can be brought on top of them holding them down. "Unhand me you, idiot!" Face heavy with a blush as you glare at him from over your shoulder, the Count moving upward the arm behind your back in further uncomfortable position. "Take your punishment, Inquisitor." Words are spoken in an abrasive manner. You stop struggling due to it making the pain and shame worst, tensing up when pants and smalls are slid down to the middle of your thighs. Lucky he using his real hand. "Have some nerve demanding me, me who is your Count!" The strike is downwards causing you to lean forward from the sharp pain. "Daringly embarrassing me in front of my Court,"The second strike upwards, you feel it hit your entrance. "You are lucky my wife was able to clean up your damn mess, Inquisitor." Another upwards hit on your ass and bit your thighs. Before the next hit you bite down hard on his clothed leg, the Count growls though not in pain. You remind bitting down on the white material of his pants as he spanks you, pain fading after three more hits. He grins at the way your free hand claws at the leg of his chair, other hands making a fist. When he stops you release your mouth from his pant leg, gasping and coughing to stop the Count from knowing you had cried during the ordeal.

"What do you say, Inquisitor?" Rubbing and gripping the swore lower cheeks. He chuckles at your silence. "I see." Removing his leg from on top of yours, he stands with still pain shock you, red sash removed. You fight against him until you are pinned down on the desk with the long red sash tied around your arms. "So disrespectful," Purring in delight at your resistance. "I should have broken you in before making you the Inquisitor." The irony is he really would not have broken anything about you. You have to be strong in your line of work especially when dealing with Pontifex Vulgora or Quaestor Valdemar. He rubs his cheek where you scratched him, golden claws moving down your back to your ass then—

“Count!" Squealing when you feel a golden carefully slide into your core, “Careful, don’t want to cut you,” Bitting down on your lip fighting not to move. “Not yet.” You groan in dismay at that last line. The Count is careful moving his clawed finger inside of you, slow, steady, making sure you feel the tip of the claws bare scratch inside of you. Soon one became two, then his tongue only making the struggle harder. You bang your head on the desk hoping to gather your wits, to play hard to get with the Count, but the curl of his fingers. He stands back up pumping his fingers in and out of you, his mouth near your ear whispering mocking and sweet nothings in his native language edging you on. “That’s right cum for papa.” You turn your head away to not look at him, however, his other hand forces you to expose your face to him. Drool dripping from the corner of your mouth as you cried out for the Count as he wanted, mouth smashing on yours shallowing your mews and moans of pleasure. Fingers pulled out to be replaced by something bigger, his cock slammed inside of you causing your hips to hit against the desk. 

“S-shit,” You hear behind you as claws digging into your waist, “There we go.”

“Fucking hell.” Moving with him even though your pride is wounded you still what to feel the Count. Hair pulled to make you stand up allowing him to thrust up into you, you turn your head in a better position permitting you to kiss him which he returned with tongue and teeth; you can taste yourself. His lips leaving yours to mark your neck, once he takes a second to tear open your collar, not holding back nor trying to find spots you can hide the marks without using makeup. “Sweet Inquisitor.” Out a breath just like you giving up on standing and bending you both forward back on the desk to finish. You gripped onto his wrinkling shirt, Lucio slipping his flesh hand between your legs. “Lucio,” Saying his names on the wooden desk, “Damnit, Lucio.” No title just name as if you are his equal. Your legs nearly giving out, Lucio weight heavy on your back as you cum around Lucio, body tensing then relaxing dramatically leaving you feeling like jelly. You are turned around on the desk, shirt lifted up as Lucio pulled out of your more than welcoming core. He jerked himself off spilling his cum all over your stomach, you hated when he does that, it like be marked in some animalist way.

“I accept your apology, Inquisitor.”

“As if I would apologize for being right, Count.”


	31. A Wise Man Once Said…

Staring down at The Arcana on the table, your eyes remain focus on the Death card. You know the true meaning of the seemingly grim card, but it does not stop you from being scared.

All this of the people of Vesuvia. A land that was hellbent on having your love killed for a crime he did not commit!  _If not for the fact_ Asra, Portia, and the Countess, you would let this city die.

You pick up the card studying the aura of it out of its group.

Tower, Hanged Man, Death.

Forcing yourself to turn your gaze from Death, you study Julian's body hoping for some sign is alive, hell, you would take sleeping over this! Dropping the card back on the table you lay down beside the cor— No, no he has to still be alive. You refuse to believe actual Death took him away from you! His hand is so cold in your sweaty ones, he looks so much paler than usual and peaceful. So at peace, while you are a chaotic mess. You hold back from sobbing loudly, “Wake up,” Repeating the words for the seventh time that night, kissing his cheek for the fifth time, kissing his lips for the— You lost count how many times you have kissed him.

It is the first time it worked getting you a hum followed by a closed smile, “If I knew I was going to be brought back like I would have done this-- Mfhm?!” The stupid comment gone him forced further into the bed by your weight. Grey eyes open widen at the pressure of your lips on his lips. You cling to him like one of his leeches. Julian would like that analogy. He holds you close even though his aching body from overworking the curse, now a blessing, healed his lifeless body.

Rolling over so he on top when he feels drops of liquid on his cheeks, “(Name)?” Of course, you are emotional! You saw him die for God’s sake! “Darling,” Wiping away your tears that flow down too much for your liking; you did not want the first thing Julian to see in you a mess.

“I’m here. I promised.” He kept that promise, a promise you note would not have been made if the Hanged Man did not require a damn near death experience. “Scowls don’t fit your face.” Smiling like this is just another day. Perhaps another for Julian Devorak, but not another day for (Full Name). Kissing your forehead felt like it held more meaning most thought of it. 

Rulers kissed those they respected on the forehead.

Julian is no ruler, but he more than respected you.

“I love you.”

Both speaking at the same time that has you smiling up at him. You prefer cheesy, cliché romance over dramatic nearly dying romance anytime. "If you make me go through that again," Waggling finger in front of his face. "I'll drag you back." The smile on his face never fainting. You got your hand taken and finger, that waggled in front of his face, kissed gently. "I promise you won't have to do that." Letting you cupping the side of his face, kiss caressing your palm in a tender manner. That cheeky grin appears on his face as he stares at you, "Never thought I would experience a," Your eyes narrow. "Le Petit Mort." You groan at the playfulness trying to lighten the mood.

"I swear Julian, I going to hit you."

"Please, do." Wiggling his eyebrows pulling you hold to him hugging you with his face buried in your chest. Whatever weakness he felt disappeared, the color long since returned, and he feels warm again.

"You are not going to like it." Tugging on wild red hair that tickles your chin.

"A wise man once said 'It is not punishment if you enjoy it'."

You raise an eyebrow, "I am pretty sure that wise man is you." He chuckles against your chest. You both remain in this state of much-needed comfort, especially you. Seeing him hang is not the best memory.

_"Long as they don't yank my body on the rope I will be okay."_

Honestly, you thought he was lying to calm your down. Julian pulls away when you ask him to, you hand touching where the rope marks were.

You saw them.

You felt them

It scared you.

"Darling?" You plant kisses where those marks were. "You are so sweet." Humming then grinning as teeth sink down on his throat. The marks will disappear or maybe not due to him overworking the curse. His fingers dancing on your hips enjoying the "near-death" affection he is receiving. Weight shifting, tipping over, used to keep him in one place under you is always, more so now, welcome. “I’ll let you taste something sweeter, _Ilyushka_.”

You said his real name.

He had heard you say ‘Ilya’ before but ‘Ilyushka’.

The grin on your face promises so many desires he wanted to experience with you that will be for filled. “Are you suggesting…?”

“That sit on your face until I cum.” Julian eyes widen in surprise at the bluntness of your words followed by your actions of ridding yourself of your lower clothing.

“Hm, I, hmpf!”

You waste no time bothering on letting the man talk again, “Be a good boy like you were in the library, Ilyushka.” You bite on your corner lip when he groans with eyes shining from the sunlight slipping in through the window and with desire.

“I’ll be good.”


	32. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from anon

It fast, he has to be fast but also gets a taste of you before having to play ‘ruler’. You cover your mouth with one hand while the other holds his hips. Movements are hard and fast pushing you against the wall with each thrust. His teeth sank into your shoulder covered by your shirt. “Lucio.” He can hear you say his name, he wishes he could turn you around to see that face of yours in pure bliss. But, taking you from behind is the fast away to satisfy you both, mainly him. You were fine with waiting until after the meeting.  
“Where is he, we have to plan!” The little red shit shouts loud enough for Lucio and yourself to hear.  
“Perhaps preparing a meal!” Volta says. Always hungry.  
“Or with his latest pet.” Valerius says, your eyes narrow. You wish you could punch him.  
You gasp when Lucio’s flesh hand goes between your legs. “You get tight when you hear Vally’s voice,” You bite down a moan. “Should I be jealous.” You glare at the wall. “Or maybe I should invite him into our little game.” Your hand on his hips suddenly grabs his face holding his face still as you kiss him.


	33. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ko fi commissioned Asra x Reader

“You're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. **”**

The words shake you to your core at the pure love and devotion the magician has for you. It scares you, thrills you, worries you how much this man loves you. What lengths he would go for you no matter the cost. It has you tearing up crying with him hovering above you on the bed. "Shh, shh," wiping away your tears with his thumbs and kissing your forehead. "Please, don't cry." You reach up repeating his actions when he starts tearing up after seeing you cry. Raw emotions from both of you this night after winning against the Count of Vesuvia and the Devil. Never again with either of you allow yourself to be lost from one another, two halves of one piece so never are to be separated. You stare up at him sniffling then laughing when he makes a funny face just to be caught in your contagious joy.

The Magician.

The Lovers.

Two halves the meld together, he kisses you playfully while you kiss with emotion. 

When a part the pain was unbearable, Asra nearly lost himself, and you almost succumbed to the abyss of the Devil's embrace. The magician's hands touch your waist rubbing up and done, nervous. "Are you sure?"

You nod, "Yes… please." 

He sits on the back of his legs as you move to sit up, the rustling of clothing, his mouth partly open at the sight of your half-naked body. "(Name)." You cover yourself with your arms around your chest and close your legs. Face heavy with blush and lips quivering. Asra is a kind lover, one you are happy to have guided you out of your nervous shy state. He takes his time, both for you to adjust and for himself to savor this moment. Hands touching spots you leave open for him, he does not touch what you close off from him. A patient lover letting you show when you wanted.

"I love you," He says between kisses, kisses your chest like he had in the cave. "My heart." You pant rapidly unable to handle this, handle being so loved. He takes your hand placing it on his own chest so you can feel his racing heart. "See?"

Yes, you see that and you want to see more, feel more than his heartbeat in sync with yours. Magic linked in by hearts now calls for unification. Your hand wanders lower, he hand goes to the side of your face. Your sweet lover. Your kind lover. “Asra, my heart.” He shivers at your words, lips taking his once more. From there the movements are slow, however, more confident. The last bit of clothing blocking each other is tossed away, you want this, you _need_ this. Magic bleeding out towards each, the symbol of the curse glowing over Asra's heart.

"My heart." Pushing you down on the bed, mouth finding and claiming your lips. Feverish, eager, hands roaming each other seeking for more than what a physical form can give. "Oh, Asra." Moan spill out as his hips syncs with yours grinding on each other. He can feel the wetness growing between your legs just like you can feel his cock twitch on your core. Nails clawing at his back with each thrust against your labia, both of you moaning as the build-up increases. His mouth takes a nipple into its mouth, tongue swirling around flicking before lips suck. Your back arches like a bow, hands moving to his shoulders pushing him away, but not really letting him move away with your legs wrapped around his waist. "Asra, I c-can't!" Too much. Head swimming as he moves hitting your clit with each rub, Asra's cheeks dark with blush and hooded eyes. Asra studies how your facial expressions change from calm, angst, to blissful as your grind against each other. He stops his movements causing your legs to release him but remain open to him. Fingers dancing down from your breast to your stomach the lower in between-- "Asra!" One finger slip inside of you, foreign that your core closes it on his finger.

"Shh, relax." Taking deep breaths like him, "There you go." Encouraging your body to give in to this sinful act.

You keen, beg, gasp when a second finger is added. Those eyes open fully to capture you in the haze of lust into memory. "Asra," Calling out his name. "Asra, I--!" You turn your head away ashamed of how your body is so new to such things, unlike Asra who you saw in the library memories has experience in… this field. There will always be that pang of jealousy towards Devorak for being able to have Asra those years ago.

Fingers curl, lips open to slip his tongue out flicking your clit. You grab the white fluffy hair, sitting up and crying out at the unexpected orgasm that hits you. Asra helps you ride it out until you back to laying down on the bed covered in a thin sheet of sweat. His fingers pulled out of you leaving you feeling empty; once he sits up his fingers rise up to his face, once more that tongue making an appearance and displaying sensual him taste your juices. You avert your gaze at the sight.

Unlike the time with the Magician in the realm of the Arcana, Asra is confident, not overly but enough to know that you both want this. He wanted to make love to you for so long, to just kiss you and hold you close when he is at his lowest. "I will stop no matter how far we are." Because he will love you no matter how far this goes or whether it stops right now.

Having you here is enough.

"I want this, Asra." Your hand touching his chest then sliding down towards his cock, he moans when you take hold of him angling him. "I want you." He takes over your grip, kissing you as he pushes inside. Warm, tight, both gasping for air that turn into moans. He tries his hardest to keep his eyes open just like you. Both overwhelmed by each other. Then thrusts completely inside of you causing a sharp cry; at first, Asra thought pain but it was in bliss. Like a key to a lock, you both are fit for each other.

Two lovers in sync as the dance in each other's lust, hearts one. Magic pouring out to each other calling one other as if home. Both of you smiling finally having what you both wanted.

 

A happy ending.


	34. A Muse

A muse.

Given you are writer a muse is always helpful, especially when that muse one you have been using without telling the person. Well, in your case persons used for the characters of your on going story. The Count seemed  _very_ willing to be used to get your creative juices going, a little too willing to given  _examples._ You hide part of your face under the water of the guest bath fulled with Nevivon bath salts. The bath robe hiding your nude body from the Count that sits across from you looking over your notes as he sits on the edge of the bath with his legs in the water. Unlike you his bath robe is a little more seer than yours. The read glasses on his face really makes him more– You shake your head scowling at yourself for seeing your fan’s (the Countess loves your little stories) husband in such away.

Well given you write… Smutty literature based on him, character based on the Count, who has active sex with his warlock companion… Oh, why does he have to smirk at you like that. “These aren’t half bad,” You gleam under his praise. “But, they need work.” Lucky what he read are drafts, ideas written down from the top of your head. He hops into the bath causing you to sit up. “You never have done have of these acts have you?” Called out much? Yes, indeed you have not ever had sex, but you have friends in the House of Pleasure that give you tips and notes! “So I’m right.” Not even a question. The glasses are gone dropped behind you by the window ledge where the soaps are resting.

Too close.

Too pretty.

Gods, you feel hot and it’s not cause of the bath.

“I need water!” You blurt out suddenly when he is leaning in too close. “Please, can I get a cup of water?”

* * *

After the bath you hide in shame at the library on the top level, body on the floor, you study the beauty of the room

’ _Those eyes they come to long for wander to her face. Studying them like book, or like an animal. He is known for tracking beasts maybe he can–’_

You groan kicking your legs, covering your face damning your ideas. Damning the Count for being too pretty, beautiful.. “Fucking hell!” You sit up pacing the second level with leather pad and quill in ready.

’ _The water shifts, smalls waves hit their skin. He hops into the bath wearing nothing unlike them. “Really hits the spot, uh?” The paladin obviously trying to start a conversation, but the events of last time are still fresh in their mind. How they touch themselves at the idea of your their companion touching them… Intimately. It causes them to ache for affection_.’

Words written down then you close the pad, cheeks burn as you blush knowing you just used what happened an hour ago to finish a chapter.


	35. A Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prize for @not-the-institute who wanted a nsfw love letter from Julian Devorak! I really enjoyed this plus I never wrote an ic love letter before so this is new to me <3\. Hope you like!
> 
> TW: HE A THIRSTY BOI!

_Dear Dariella_ ,  
I miss you. I mean course you know that from my last letter to you, but I just want to know… again.  
Since you last letter you wanted to know about the Nevivon University of Medicine. It is a wonder! I got my acceptance letter three days ago; once they saw proof of my service in the military and likely a good word from Nazali helped. I am grateful, more than I can express with ink and paper, yet, I find myself lonely.  
Do not doubt I’m not happy! I am ecstatic to be here. The University is beautiful, students a bit stuck up but that’s to be expected; I just miss you, my dearest Dariella. There is a library that reminds me of the old in the Palace.  
Reminds me of that time in the Palace library.  
Too often while I study there my cheeks burn at the memory of use on that desk trying to find a clue for a cure. Good times! Even in the wolf’s den we somehow managed to seek pleasure in each other. Have to bury my face in a book or sit in the back to hide as I reflect on such memories.  
The way you looked at me, ordered me to be quiet while you touched me. Oh, it was so hard to do when you are so talented with your hands and mouth.  
Funny, as I write these words to you my heart races, cheeks burn, and pants tight.  
I wish you come to my homeland sooner; I don’t think I handle being apart from you for so long. Perhaps Asra can watch the shop for a bit? Please?  
I just need you. Each letter you send I can smell your perfume, imagine how you look writing with a candle beside you highlighting that lovely face of yours. Oh, how you look so focus as you choose which words to use to describe what is indescribable.  
My sweet beloved Dariella, when you come I will have to give you a tour of this campus ground after I have you for a night or day?  
I have to check the ships’ schedules.  
Well, until the next letter my love, my heart goes to you as always.  
    Love,  
             Ilyushka Devorak 


	36. Hello, Witch

Montag eyes widen, soft, then narrow at the sight of you hiding behind his mother.

_His mother_!

He tries to grab for you wanting you away from  ** _his mother._** “Calm yourself, Montag.” He hides how his own mother, his mama that loves him most, is protecting a pathetic witch like you! “I don’t want to be mated to her!” He complains in a whiny bratty told that makes his mother pinch the bridge of her nose. “It is not about what you want, boy.” He cowards a bit at her scolding tone. “We need more spell casters in own clan and she is of royal blood.” She pats his head. “ _Do it for me, my little moon._ ” Walking away much to your protest about being alone with this wild child! The room door is shut and locked, you both look at each other. You expressing your nervous shock as Montag expresses he betrayed shock.

“Agh!, He grows as he starts removing his armor, "Let’s get this over with.” Gesturing for you to lay on the bed. You walk over sitting at the foot of the bed when the young man’s top is off you lay back bringing the bottom of your wool gown up to your upper thighs.

“What are you doing?”

“Offering myself for you to take.” You really don’t want to be taken. In your clan to be mated means either a life of breeding for those like you. Spellcasters of your strength are a rarity, thus why the Queen of this clan wanted you mated to her son. You hold down a cry when Montage touches your bare legs, “This seems boring.”

“It isn’t supposed to be fun, Prince. Only essential to growth and expansion.” Icy blue eyes roll at your explanation.

“No, that’s how your church says it to make whores feel bad.” You sit up ready to fight, a chance he takes to kiss you, hand behind your head to keep you in place. You bite his lip to get him to stop only he bites back, takes advantage to taste your mouth. Groans when your nails dig into his forearms.

For the clan.

For your people.

“Stop!” Shoving him away and crawling backward further on the bed covering yourself up. “What?!” He sits there thinking you are just being overdramatic, a lot coming from him.

“Later, just go away.” Curling up into a ball.

_Later_.

**_Later_**.

The words are always spoken before he can really touch you. Perhaps the Gods smiled upon you when the Prince runs away leaving you pure to have other mate choosen. Well, until you run off to leave a free life away from the clan.

Free until you see those icy blue eyes again peering down at you from a grand staircase.

“Hello, witch.”


	37. Hello, Witch (2)

Lucio, Montag called himself now. You do not like having to switch between names of your failed mated, failed because he failed to consummate the marriage with you. Thank the Gods! You never wanted to be tied down much less by a Prince of a war tribe. You hated him and his mother. Morga for forcing you wed Montag just to have more magic users in their savage group of murders. Montag for thinking, for willing, to give what his mother wanted and for looking down at you at that staircase with such desire.

You shouldn’t have come searching for him, but you needed to know if it is true… That Montag is a Count. He grins at when he stands before you powerful and grand in the hall hidden away from sight. Just like how you are curious about him, so is Montag about you. You are not dressed like he remembers nor bare marking of a tribe witch.  
“It has been a long time, witch.” You swallow a lump in your throat. “My lil mate.” Touching your face with those golden looking claws, your shaking in fear.

“Montag, stop.” He sneers at you. “Please, stop.”

“Stop,” stepping away rolling his eyes. “Later.” Hissing out the words before laughing. “As if I would want to touch you after all these years, witch.” You do not sigh in relief, no, he wants something and only playing like he does not care. “So how is that dirty troupe doing?”

“I wouldn’t know, grub.” Eyeing those claws wearily.

Dry laugh follows, “You ran off?” Curious about how you escaped your fate. He watches, studies, stalks as you explain what happened after his birthday. “I see. Freedom.” You back up against the desk, hand on his chest. “Seems we both wanted the same thing.” Lips are too close.

“I am not desirable, remember?” Pushing lightly on his chest.

“And only mate to breed and expand.” You nearly have forgotten the words you spoke that night. “How about we enjoy our freedom tonight, hmm?” He grins again, claws going to your top pulling at the strings. “I’ve grown a lot since then, learned a lot too~.” Montag purrs in your ear.


	38. My Heart

He has the other half for his heart, Asra holds his chest silently crying when he can’t feel the warmth of the one he loves. All he can feel is greed and vanity. Purple eyes look up at the Count descending the stairs as if the faces of shock and bewilderment are nothing. “Ah, there you are,” He speaks to the magician clenching his chest, golden claws tap on his chest, “ _My heart._ ” Asra hates how Lucio calls him such a term knowing damn well that Asra hates him. “I must thank you for giving such a part of you to me.” Flesh hand grabbing, forcing Asra to pick his head up, “Oh, how I love those pretty fiery eyes of yours. I should,” Claws hovering over his face threatening. “Pluck them out for myself to have stare only at me.”  Asra can believe it. “But alas this is my day!” Releasing the magician. “And me being the ever giving Count of Vesuvia I shall share this day with you as my guest of honor!” Arms out in a dramatic fashion,

“ _My Heart_.” Looking to Asra.


	39. Hello, Witch (3)

The morning light shines through the red curtains onto your face, you groan turning your face away only to quickly sit up on the red satin sheets covered the bed with Montag laying on his stomach next to you. Last night’s events covered all over you in the form of marks and sweat over your body. You smell like Montage and sex. Getting out of the bed, quietly, you gather your clothes and get dress. The painting on the wall feels like it is watching you, watching the way Lucio did last night. Once dress you go over to the man checking on him, a sore nearly makes you jump then smile softly.  _“In another life, Montag.”_ For if you both had a chance in this cruel world to get to know each other you might have not minded being his mate.

You sneak out of the room carefully into the hallway. Some guests on the floor passed out from drinking remind you of the tribe life; disturbingly giving into a full night of debauchery… Just like you.

* * *

“Where is she!?” Golden claws holding the neck of some servant, face ugly with rage. His witch escaped him at first light, his mate that he finally claims left him like some common whore! The gall! They shake in fear as they answer and are released in disgust. “Idiots!” His real birthday gift gone to Gods know where. Golden hand forming a fist and punch the wall enough to make a hole in it. “Get me Valerius!” Shouting at the servant once more. The late morning starting on a sour note.

* * *

_‘I heard someone was in Lucio’s bed last night.“_

_'Yeah, and he has been trying to find them all day! Even got a reward out.’_

_'Must’ve been a good lay.’_

The two commoners laugh as they whisper gossip about the events of last night up to this afternoon; it scares you that Montag has gone so far as to pay for your whereabouts. It was just one night! One night you cannot scrub off your body. His marks healed away by a spell but his touch lingers, how he feels inside of you. You pay and grab your supplies quickly rushing home getting you a look from the two gossipers.

 

Once home at your shop, resting the supplies on the counters, your hand grabs onto the material of your chest. Heart racing, tugging for something you know better than to have again, you think about something else.

_"I learned a_ _lot too~” Purring into your ear. Flesh hand pulling up your dress, further and_ _further up until you cry out. “Not here!” He freezes, eyes wide as he lets your words sink in. Then he grins, hand releasing your dress to take the hand on his chest, “Yes, you are so right.” Picking up like the bride you should be treated_ _as. “A honeymoon should be celebrated in a bed.” You cling onto his coat, face hiding in shame that you gave it._

You fall to your knees hugging yourself.

_It a blur how you go into his room, how he undressed you like a present he long waited to open. You hide your face, “Montag.” Your other hand pulled up to his lips, licking and sucking them with his eyes on you. Legs closed to not keep him out but to stop yourself_ _from giving into this primal instinct to mate. Golden, cold, hand runs up the side of your leg. “Let papa take care of you.” Speaking against your palm._

_You hate this!_

_You hate him! How he is this that boy from the tribe who talked a lot of shit and can damn well back it up._

_You hate yourself for wishing to find him, for daring to care about him._

_Now you are trapped willingly in his domain subjecting you pleasures you never dared to think or fathomed. You writhe with tears that run down your cheeks, licked away by Lucio’s_ _tongue. “No need to cry,” Flesh_ _hand between your now wide open legs, finger then fingers thrusting inside stretching you, preparing. “There’s more to this than just breeding.”_

You throw a pot at the wall in your rage. Standing there watching the consequence on the wall and floor.

_“Montage, I–”_

_“It’s Lucio now.”_

Lucio with the face of a boy turned man Montag Prince of a tribe, now a Count of a land and possible conquer of this region and beyond. You are afraid of him and of the connection, you now have to your  _ **mate.**_

“I hope you rot in hell, Lucio.” Words you do not mean.


	40. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my MC (Raven)

The ghost spirit of the Count lurks in the Countess room, eyes harden in anger and lust at the sight before him. You on the floor on your knees, arms up with palms up presenting the flogger to the prowling Countess. Lucio knew what he long ago married, an indomitable woman who satisfied his need to be dominated. A glimpse of that was when she stopped fighting him over things in the Court, but that is not the same. Oh, to top it off is the sight of you, you who was once the Inquisitor hellbent on having Lucio tried for the murder of the late Count of Vesuvia; you embodied Justice so well even as a shadow of your former self. He groans at the way Nadia touches your jawline, your head lifting up with eyes daring to look at her. Her hand moves to your hair yanking it forward, “Eyes down, love.” You pant already worked up.

Lucio wants to touch, wants grab, taste both women that mock him in this state.

“Is he watching?” Nadia whispering into your ear, you nod quickly as your lover guides you to the bed, hands holding you up as you are bent over. She purrs touching your naked back and ass with a gentle hand, Lucio wishes his wife took off that damn robe. “He wishes you would take off your robe, mistress.” Your words cause her to laugh.

Nadia spanks your ass upward teasing your dripping cunt, “I bet he does.” She gropes your ass, “Now I want you to count every strike I give you and after five you will tell me why you are being punished.” You nod before saying ‘yes, mistress’. The tail of the flogger tracing where she going to hit you, sort of preparation for you. Nadia can be vicious when in dom mode, but she not cruel nor that sadistic not to stop when you ask; you surrendered your trust to her and will not break it.

“Remember Green, yellow, or red, my love.” She says, once confirmation of you saying ‘green’ the flogger is raised. You jump squealing, “One!” Another, “Two!” Then another, “Three!” Nails digging into the sheets. “Four!” Panting, wiggling for more without you noticing, “Five!” Shaking, panting, ass cheeks stinging with pain. “I am being punished for withholding information from the Countess.” Words quickly stated before the next strike. “Six! For lying about the voice I hear,” You are crying but not only because of the pain but the pleasure it brings you. “Seven, for not asking for help!" 

Each strikes an apology, the ghost sitting in front of you with legs open and hand rubbing his crotch, your hair is pulled forcing your head up resulting in Lucio and yourself making eye contact. This does not cause him to stop touching himself, nor does it help that you can feel every bit of desire he feels right now. Lips staining your back with lipstick, “You did well, my dear.” Praising you for enduring your more than wanted punishment. “What is he doing now?” Whispering into your ear, your eyes studying the satisfaction seeking Count in front of you shamelessly staring back at your with parted lips and red cheeks.

“Touching himself.” That gets a chuckle from Nadia and a groan from Lucio as he bites down on his bottom lip, yes, you forgot his thing for humiliation and an exhibitionist, for he knows he is an attractive man. “Tell me where he is now.” And you do, eyes widen when she reaches out and touches the ghost. Lucio sensing her aura touching his cheek, hips arching at the touch. “Such a filthy boy you are watching us have our fun,” Glancing down at you as you cry out when two fingers enter your cunt, welcoming and forming around them. “Hm, poor Lucio who can never have this again.”


	41. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theory: The Devil is going to possess Lucio’s body and rule for a thousand years. Lucio is the Devil’s link to the other realm.  
> TW: dubcon

You go into his room ruined by the fire you created to destroy his painting, he will make you pay for that rebellious act. The Count can touch you in this state given is the connection to you, Asra too but Lucio will not tell him that. The door slamming behind you as you search around his room for what he does not yet know.  
“ _You should just accept your fate, thief_.” Standing in front of the door, golden claw locking it.  
You huff, “You can’t stop me,” Walking forward as he walked towards you. The shook look that you cannot phase right through him makes the Count’s smugly grin as you try pushing. “How?” Stepping away just to had golden claws snatch your wrist.

“ _That’s a conversation I do not plan on having with you_.” Tossing you to his ruined desk, an ‘oof’ followed as you somehow are unable to phase through the object. You panic, moving to get away just to be pinned harshly down, icy blue eyes narrowing as he sneers at you. “I have had enough of your games,” You thrash around like a mouse caught in the claws of a lion. Perhaps he will find a way to keep you once this is over.  
“Release me!” You yell at him, lips crashing on yours. If anyone walked in it would like he is kissing forcefully and pinning down the air. Legs slipping between yours.  
“ _Let’s make a deal, appretizer~_.” Relishing how you shiver at pet name he called you when he first saw you in his palace. Ironic how you end up here at his mercy once more.  
“You are a  ** _minion_** , you can’t make deals.” Venomous. Seems you grew fangs and claws since that fateful day. You fight to get him off and get away, only to start exhausting yourself. The Count, both as a war tribe prince and a mercenary, has wrestled enough fellow warriors and animals to the ground to hold you down. You are nothing to him.  
_“I am more than that little brain of yours can ever comprehend!_ ” Yelling then laughing, “ _But_ _that is for later; right now you have a choice_ ,” You are pulled up so you are still close to the Count but standing. “ _You_ _can submit willingly and don’t have your soul sealed away or,_ ” You turn away when he leans in to kiss you again. “ _I_ _conquer you and you get sealed away_.” You open your mouth. “ ** _Poor_** ** _Asra alone once more_**.” He cuts in causing you to close your mouth.  
There is a chance he can be lying, there is a chance Asra will save you… Or there is a chance you won’t come back. “I… Accept.”  
The Count kisses your jawline going to your throat, your right hand going to his right shoulder and left hand on his chest. You do not resist when he pulls you down onto the floor, you lay there with eyes closed. “ _If_ _I desired something unresponsive I would be with Nadia right now.”_ You whine when you open your eyes to see the Count over you. “There.”  
You hate how it does not hurt, that he is able to pluck the strings of pleasure from you like a violin. He is cruel to drag this dubiously consented act, that smugness never only fading when tasting the skin of your chest then stomach, between your legs as you crying out in the black and white realm. It feels like a betrayal that you must endure for your beloved, to endure the pleasure the Count gives you, “ _I_ _can see why Asra wanted to keep you to himself.”_ Wiping his mouth while you lay there in a dreadful orgasmic haze. A short-lived time of a breather when he lowers his pants pumps his own cock, angles it then thrusts full entering your entrance. A groan and damned moan fill the room. “ _I_ _would hide you away too,_ _(Name).”_ You shake your head, hands hitting his chest with weak strikes to his chest.  
“Don’t you ever say my name!” You imagine Asra saying it to you in a moment more ideal than this. Lucio snickers as he ignores your words, repeatedly saying your name, pulling away to lift your lower half up leaving your shoulders rubbing on the rug under you.  
“ _(Name),”_  Mocking you as you cum by his hand and cock, cringe when you feel his cum shoot and ooze down your entrance.  _“My_ _( Name).”_  You refuse to be his anything. 


	42. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who thought this!

Random touches that he  ** _knows_** are coming from the ghost of person he took his body back from. Now a soul stuck between they are no longer a threat, yet, their presence is heavy, clingy. He thought his master was going to get rid of them! Instead, they lurk in the shadows or in the light watching him. For the first time, in a long time, Lucio felt like he was being hunted.  
The touches become more daring, as he was in their position. Whispers that he cannot focus on while attending his guest, lips tracing the shell of his ear just to make him jump when no one is looking. The mischievous giggles are the worse as he knows they know he can not outright grab them in public. No, he will not be the prey in this game. If you want to play hunter and prey, it will be on his terms.  
Though he finds himself at a loss.  
You move about mocking him, he chases after you, he stops when you stop in an isolated section of the ballroom, “ _Come hither, your lordship_.” Finger beckoning him to come behind the red curtains. He huffs as he follows, suddenly shoved forward landing on the palm of his hand, “Damn filthy ghost I am going–” Stopping when your fingers brush on the man’s jawline. He stares up at your face void of emotion. “Want to play, huh?” He has slept around, he knows he is husband, plus he has tempted you in his goatman form. You watch as he stands up with that smug grin on his face as he lifts his golden hand to touch you. You shove him into the door, his hands stopping from him tripping, you grin as your hands travel down his chest. Lucio’s eyes follow as you kept going down until you cup his crotch harshly, “ _ **Strong grip there, sweetness– Ah!**_ ” Messaging it as your lips move closer to his, “ _See,_ _we could have had a nice time_ ,” The teasing of a kiss is cruel along with how you are arousing him, “ _Instead,_ _I’m here so limited_.” When you kiss him you disappear with a laugh, a locking of the door from the outside follows.  
“ _Enjoy your evening, Count_.” 


	43. For Your People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morga request <3  
> I admit I'm gay for and, of course, I did the usual trashy romance novel trope lol  
> Picturing a young Morga in love with a princess is hot I'M RIGHT

The first time you met the woman of the South, Headhunter of this barbaric tribe, you wanted to run. Yet, you did not and put on a brave face as she entered your royal tent with a spear in hand. Your maidens dead at your feet to escape a fate worse than death, you do not blame them. "Princess (Name)," Her voice commands and demands your attention. "It appears you lost the battle." She steps forth with a spear held like some staff rather than drawn to kill you. That scares you the most.   
"I may have lost the battle but not the war, Huntress." You steel yourself under her harsh cold gaze. "More will come and fight you." Animal skin fingerless gloves touch your chest where the necklace your father gave you rests undisturbed on your breasts. Fear nearly causing your legs to give out, to kneel before this terrible woman.   
"You belong to me now, Princess," Gasping when the necklace is snatched off your neck and toss on the rug covered snowy ground. "Your tribe as well." You step back as she steps forward, spear stabbed into the ground. Huntress going in for the kill as she pins you down on the bed of furs in the tent, "Unhand me you savage!" Yelling out resisting what Morga of the tribe of monsters works to make you her next conquest.   
"Resist and I will be sure your people endure a fate worse than death, Princess." You go still, “They be introduced into our tribe furthermore spared the usual ‘ **_savage_ ** ' consequences of being our enemies, only if you cooperate.”

“You monster! Why should I even consider believing you?!”

“You don't have to, my little prize,” Body betraying you as your cheeks go hot from the pet name. “Allow your pride to be the downfall of your people. Either way, you are my prize from this hunt.” The way speaks dares you to test her, she sits up watching your laid out body. Taking it the emotions on your face as you mull over her words.

Your body for your people… your untouched body for your people’s future.

The answer is given in the form of actions as you open your fur and leather armor, slip from under her to remove your top with your bra left on. Those cold eyes taking in very shiver, shy hand trying to both warm you and hide you, at the way you display yourself shamefully. “ _ By the Gods _ .” Whispered so low you almost did not catch it. “Now I can see why you fight so hard,” Bitting back a whimper when she touches you stomach traveling downwards to your pants still remaining, “No man has the right to see this.” Lips so close to your throat that you expose more for her, a grin on her face at your willingness. “Lucky me for being no man.”

Yeah lucky her.

Lucky her who yanks you by the waistband of your pants ripping those off without a care about your boots, boots she only removes after filling up your bare legs, her touch cold like the snow that you hate. You turn your face away biting down on your index finger when your legs are opened expose your most intimate of parts. Panties slipped off with care it scares you, bra removed with the same care, both your hand pinned above your head, “Keep those there.” And you do. Lucky her who stains your neck with her black colored lips, teeth leaving marks of her true conquest. You writhe as her nibble skilled finger enters your untouched hole, cunt forming then squeezing, wetness growing. A note she makes sure to have you notice as she taints you. Body betraying you begging for more; more comes in the form of her mouth on your breasts, then your hips, finally your clit. Your voice singing out her name over and over as tears fall when she does not allow you to cum, “I will have you cum on my mouth.” A grovel husky tone that you moan at the sound of. “Say it, my prize,” Headshaking at her command, “Tell me I won.” Salt upon the wound bleeding out. “Tell me you are mine.” Finger curling, lips kissing the inside of your thighs, “Do it.”

And you do. Words repeated in a pleading tone, lust clouding your pride, your voice crackling as you cum by her mouth. Taken over and over like a whore and you love it. Morga staking her claim on her proudly, endlessly whispering her dark affections for you. You touch her after submitting to your mate, to your huntress, her princess to fuck whenever she feels and wherever. Now standing with your arms tied to the tent pole, body bent that your ass is out. A slap followed by a squeeze, “This is mine,” A bottle is fetched from the other side of the room; cold wine is poured all over your back. “I will drink of thee,” Your legs feel like they are about to give out. “I will taste of thee,” A bite that bleeds on your shoulder. “And I will consume thee.” 


	44. Pillow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consul Valerius x Proxenos!MC
> 
> Wrote this while sick in bed xD

Taking the gag off would mean the Consul will go back to voice his "displeasures" in being in such a position, you reasoned. Pity, you liked hearing him say your name and or title in this state. For a man who puts on airs of dominance both in and out of the bed chambers, you easily got him under you. Ropes attached to the bed's metal headboard keeps his hands above his head, the blindfold for sensory deprivation, and the ball gag to shut him up. Plus, ball gag means he can only "voice" anything through moans and whimpers, lovely.   
"I never took you for a pillow princess, Vally~." Also, free moment to insult him without him using it against by using denial on you? So worth the mess of the room when you both were "fighting" for dominance.   
He is going to pay for the broken vase, you note.   
"Then again, you never are one to lift those pretty fingers of yours." Leaning down pressing your chest on his face, tongue licking then sucking his ringer finger. Valerius recognizes the way your tongue and mouth move, it is same way you suck his cock. You moan feeling his cock twitch inside of your core, currently half away inside of you to be cruel. A small pop noise follows when you pull back from toying with him, grinning down at the flush face of your Consul as your hips move to take more of his cock. A low groan slips and teeth bite down harder on the gag.   
Biting down on your lip as you full take him, hips moving on their own in reaction. It is almost enough to make you beg for move, for him to fuck you, but you know better than to give him that control right now. Instead you fuck him. Doing all work is not so bad when you are use to going so for so long.   
Course when your physical relationship started with Valerius, you did not have to worry about that. Perfectionist, greedy, sensual asshole.   
"Do you what more?" Pulling on two handful of the ends of his hair so that his head is lifted up.   
Gods, you are going to pay for this later.   
A growl, you stop. An tempted thrust upward gets his cock nearly slipped out of you. A whine stops you from pulling him out of you. "I can't hear you, darlin'." He would glare at you if not for the blindfold. Not like that is stopping him. “ _ Come on speak up, tup tup~. _ ” Daringly pushing your luck.

Releasing his hair has him tossing his head back as you move once more, a tug of war between your legs and his cock, edging you both until you get that--

“Pwmf!” A shout behind the gag as Valerius shakes, trying to get you not to stop again. “Plhmf!” Again trying to speak the word you love to hear that voice has especially to you. You had to contain yourself from praising him… “Good, tup tup.” Well, you  **_tried_ ** to contain your praise. “ _ Go on, show your Proxenos how much you want to cum _ .”

You cover your mouth to stop the loud moan from echoing in the room as Valerius starts to lose it. One hand on his chest to keep you steady as you both move chasing the orgasm denied previously, you lean down kissing his face then removing and tossing the ball gag. He catches your tongue when you open mouth kiss him, sucking on it the biting on it lightly with you try to pull away. You moan, gasps, say he name in his mouth, an action he does to. Teeth relinquishing it hold on your tongue as your hand slips between your bodies down between your legs.

You both lay boneless on the bed catching your breathes. You lay on top of Valerius with his cum and yours dripping down your legs, fingers tracing his collarbone covered with hickeys. You grin thinking about how he is going to cover neck tomorrow.

“Untie me, (Name).” Sounding like he has already recovered.

“No.”

“My wrists hurt.” Playing that card.

“No.”

He scowls, “Why not?”

“Because,” You lift your head up as you reach up drawing up the blindfold from his eyes. “Once I do I am going to be one tied up.” You know it and you damn well know he does too. “I’ll let you go in a bit, Consul.”


	45. Almost Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darn you hot Valerius!

Usually, you leave the Consul's bedchambers before dawn, a courtesy he also does for you when in your chambers. Last night into the late morning it was different. Honestly, you expected him to kick you out once he woke up. Instead, almost romantically, laid there with you curl up on him watching you sleep. Fingers lightly petting your wild hair, both of you a mess from last night. You wake up groggy, not fully awake, and unwilling to pull away from the warmth Valerius provided. Almost romantic became romantic. You blink several times as you sit up only to fall back down on the soft surface of the bed. "I was wondering when you were going to get up," Valerius' sounds hides none of his tiredness. Your eyes follow the way the bedsheets shift and flip onto you then follow as he-- You do not regret oversleeping in his chambers once you get a full sight of the Consul naked backside. You swear the Gods purposely allowed sunlight to slip into the chambers just to highlight the toned body and your marks on him.   
  
"Are you listening?" He alrighty knows the answer and scolds you for being distracted.   
  
"Hm? Yeah?" Stretching out like a well-rested kitten. Sitting up and crawling over to the foot of the bed happily watching Valerius put on his bathrobe.   
  
"I said you should get ready," Walking over to your unmoving, uncaring, distracted form. "We can a meeting to-- Proxenos!" Bad enough he woke up late, stayed in bed, but now he is being dragged back to it. "Sorry, what meeting?" You on top of him still very much naked.   
  
"Proxenos, I do not have-- No, that is not going to work." Commenting on your lips kissing his decorated neck with your greedy hickeys. It is going work because he is not pushing to get you off of him.   
  
You laugh, "What meeting, Consul?" Pulling at the belt of his robe. "Let me guess it's the noon one, right?"   
  
"Afternoon reports with the Count and Countess." Hand on your thighs traveling up to your waist, nails digging into where he held you before.   
  
"I'm sure they can wait for a bit."


End file.
